Tu cambiastes mi destino
by Kikyoni
Summary: Haruno Sakura es una joven decidida a terminar con su vida,pero sus planes se veran frustrados por la aparicion de un joven ojiperla que se convertira en la persona mas importante para ella pero ¿Se converira ella en la persona mas importante para el?
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

jaja hace mucho tiempo que no me dedicaba a escribir un poco,y despues de estar leyendo un sin fin de Fanfics aqui me decidi por escribir uno finalmente,aunque si les soy sincera me dan algo de nervios,pues como les mencione antes llevo mucho teimpo sin escribir,pero considero que ahora lo hago mejor.

Espero esta historia sea de su agrado,es de una de las parejas con la que eh estado muy entusiasmada ultimamente,aunque es algo extraña me gusta bastante.

En fin

solo me falta por decirles un ultimo detalle

_"Los Pensamientos" -_se escribiran de esta manera

Y pues espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p>Era de noche en aquella gran ciudad y la luna iluminaba tenuamente las calles vacias de el lugar, abandonado a esas horas por toda la gente que estaba en sus hogares descansando a excepción de una persona...<p>

En un gran puente se encontraba una mujer de cabellos rosados ,de pie en la orilla de este observaba con sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda el vacio que la separaba de un mar apacible pero profundo.

Lagrimas caian de sus ojos,resbalaban por sus mejillas y se precipitaban suavemente hacia el agua mientras ella sollozaba, pasando una de sus manos por su mejilla impidio que otra lagrima callera al mar,sollozo un poco y apoyo ambas manos en el barandal del puente que la separaba de aquel vacio,hiso un pequeño esfuerzo y subio a este observando la caida,se tambaleo un poco debido al fuerte viento,pero rapidamente recupero el equilibrio,entonces despues de tanto observar aquel abismo,por fin se dio un momento para observar la luna.

-Tan hermosa como siempre -susurro mas para la luna que para ella misma- es una lastima que no podre verte de nuevo... -murmuro con su voz apagada y su vista borrosa debido a las lagrimas que esta vez salian en mayor cantidad- pero realmente... Ya no soporto mas todo este dolor.

Y entonces en un ligero movimiento dio un paso al frente y se lanzo al vacio que habia estado observando por horas en esa noche fria,con sus ojos cerrados aun derramando lagrimas sintio como algo la sujeto del brazo y abrio sus ojos de golpe,observando el mar debajo de ella,levanto su cabeza para toparse con unos ojos perlas observandola fijamente y una mano sujetando la suya con fuerza.

-sujetate -dijo aquel hombre de piel blanquecina y cabello largo-

-qu-que hace? suelteme! -grito ella molesta al ver que habian frustrado sus planes para terminar con su vida

-guarda silencio! -dijo el y con un esfuerzo la subio con su brazo y la coloco en el suelo tomando asiento junto a ella para observar como la chica se tapaba su rostro llorando,el solto un suspiro y miro el cielo- nose que te suceda pero no hiba a dejar que alguien muriese frente a mis ojos.

-no era de tu incumbencia! -grito ella y lo miro de nuevo a los ojos,esos hermosos ojos perlas,que la miraban ahora con seriedad,una seriedad que de cierta manera le recordaba a aquel chico,aquel hombre que le habia roto el corozon,aquel hombre de cabello azabache que habia pisoteado su corazon como si fuese una cucharacha,aquel a quien le habia entregado todo y a cambio le habia maltratado,aquel a quien amaba y la habia abandonado a su suerte.

El la observo con su seriedad,algo molesto de las palabras que ella le habia gritado asi nadamas,como si el fuese el culpable de lo que sea que la estuviera lastimando en ese momento,miro aquellos ojos esmeraldas y se vio reflejado en ellos,entonces solto un gran suspiro y se puso de pie- no me importa lo que pienses- dijo por fin respondiendole,ella lo siguio con la mirada- te eh dicho ya que no hiba a dejar que alguien muriese frente a mi.

La miro de reojo,ella vestia una pijama que consistia en un short corto y una blusa de tirantes,las dos piezas de color rojo,hiba descalsa y tiritaba de frio

- toma -dijo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y se la ponia en los hombros- deja de llorar ya

-n-no necesito tu lastima -dijo mientras se ponia de pie y le ofrecia con su brazo extendido y la chaqueta en mano a que tomase de nuevo aquel calido abrigo mientras que con su otra mano retiraba las lagrimas que salian de sus ojos cristalinos tratando de controlar su llanto-

-no es lastima -dijo mirandola y tomo la chaqueta poniendosela de nuevo en los hombros a ella-dejate de tonterias de una buena vez,que sea cual sea la razon por la que haigas decidio morir no creo que sea lo suficientemente buena para llegar hasta este punto.

Ella abrio sus ojos impresionada por las palabras de el,entonces los entrecerro mirando hacia el mar,tal vez el tenia razon,tal vez solo se estaba dejando llevar por todo aquel dolor,y todas aquellas emociones,por aquella herida que recien se habian abierto en su corazon

-tal vez... tal vez estas en lo cierto -hablo con sus labios temblorosos,no sabiendo si lo que decia estaba bien para ella o si todo era un error y las palabras que el habia dicho realmente eran una mentira,que realmente si tenia razones fuertes para querer morir- gracias -dijo sin pensarlo despues de unos momentos y abrio sus ojos de nuevo sin despegar su vista del mar,tal vez al final de todo el tenia la razon,Sasuke no valia lo suficiente para quitarse la vida,no despues de lo que le hiso

Ahora el era el sorprendido -Por nada - dijo el ojiperla y suspiro hondo- sera mejor llevarte a tu casa,hace mucho frio y podrias enfermar si sigues asi.

-No te molestes,yo regresare por mi cuenta -mintio sin verlo,realmente no tenia a donde ir,ella vivia con Sasuke y todo lo que tenia lo habia dejado ahi con el,no poseia mas que la ropa que traia puesta y un collar de plata con un dije color esmeralda como sus ojos.

-Preferiria hacerlo,si no te molesta. -dijo el tranquilo y observo como ella lo miraba de nuevo,despues de rato,aquellos ojos hermosos que poseia,no podia dejar de verlos,eran atrayentes e hipnotizantes-

-yo preferiria que no lo hicieras,puedo regresar sola... cual es tu nombre? -pregunto al no poder terminar la oracion

-Hyuga Neji

-Neji... Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura,asi que Neji,regresare por mi cuenta -dijo mientras le daba su chaqueta y comenzaba a caminar decidida a irse por su propia cuenta pero aun sintiendo dolor dentro de si,dio algunos pasos y el estaba por decir algo cuando la vio caer,asi sin mas.

Entonces en un rapido movimiento la sujeto antes de que su cuerpo tocase aquel gelido piso

-Sakura? -observo su rostro,estaba inconciente,quiensabe cuanto tiempo habia estado ahi de pie,dio un suspiro y se puso en pie cargandola,dudando de hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer,pero al no quedarle otra opcion opto por ella,asi que comenzo a caminar ,no sin antes tomar la bolsa de plastico que estaba en el suelo,con varios jugos dentro de ella,algo que habia ido a comprar antes de toparse con aquella singular chica.

No vivia lejos de ahi,y aunque casi no salia por las noches esa vez habia olvidado comprar algunas bebidas para tomar por la mañana asi que con suma molestia decidio caminar hacia un super para conseguir la preciada bebida,de regreso,decidio pasar por el puente que por lo general evitaba,pues seria un camino mas largo hacia su casa,pero esa noche decidio ir por ese camino un poco mas largo,encontrandose asi con aquella joven de singular cabello rosado.

-Vaya noche -llego a la puerta de su casa y con dificultad saco las llaves de su bolsillo abriendo la puerta y cerrandola tras de si,la llevo a ella hasta su habitacion y la recosto en la cama,la abrigo con las cobijas y dio un suspiro mas en aquella madrugada algo peculiar- Haruno Sakura... -susurro el nombre de ella mirandola,siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna que traspasaba por su ventana- ...

Salio de su habitacion no sin antes tomar un short y una camiza algo olgada de su armario,se dirigio hasta la ducha entrando en ella y abrio la llave del agua fria y esta cobrio el cuerpo de el,su piel nivea y perfecta se tenso ante el frio contacto tan rrepentino,pero despues de un tiempo se acostumbro al frio.

Al terminar de ducharse se seco y vistio saliendo aun con su cabello humedo,mojando un poco su camiza blanca,camino hacia su habitacion y abrio la puerta para verla aun dormida,la cerro y se dirigio hasta su sala recostandose en su sofa,cubriendose con una manta que siempre dejaba en el,mañana la llevaria a su casa con seguridad,esperando que ella estuviese mejor,cerro sus ojos y se durmio despues de algunos segundos.

* * *

><p>Bueno,se que es algo corto pero este es solo el comienzo asi que les aseguro intentare que los capitulos sean mas largos despues.<p>

Les agradeceria de todo corazon que me dejaran sus comentarios opinando que les parecio,si les gusto,no les gusto,les aburrio etc,me haria feliz leer lo que piensan hacerca de mi primer escrito despues de un largo tiempo :)


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola!

Hoy vengo con otro capitulo de este nuevo Fanfic que acabo de subir recientemente,espero sea de su agrado :D

Solo para recordarles que

_Los pensamientos_ - Se veran de esta manera :)

asi que sin molestarlos mucho doy aqui esta el segundo capitulo

* * *

><p>La despertaron varios sonidos,algunos pasos a lo lejos,puertas abrirse y cerrarse y el sonido de agua caer...<p>

-donde... donde estoy? -se cuestiono asi misma mientras abria los ojos lentamente observando la habitacion a su alrededor,las paredes blancas y el piso de madera,un armario y un escritorio eran parte de el cuarto que observaba con sus ojos aun ligeramente soñolientos.

A un lado de la cama en donde ella estaba se encontraba una pequeña mesita con un reloj en ella y una fotografia en un marco de madera,la tomo incorporandose en la cama despacio y en ella observo a una chica de cabello color chocolate y ojos un poco mas claros que su cabello,junto a ella estaba el, lo reconocio,era el chico de la noche anterior... - _la noche anterior! -_se puso de pie rapidamente quitandose de encima las cobijas y algo nerviosa,se miro asi misma preocupada para comprobar si aun llebava su ropa puesta,al ver que si dio un suspiro de alivio y entonces extrañamente comenzo a reir,pues era algo tonto de su parte pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

Por otro lado Neji que se encontraba en la cocina la escucho reir,y se extraño por eso caminando hasta la entrada de su cuarto

-Parece que por fin despertastes -abrio la puerta de su habitacion observandola,el llebava una camiza de botones blanca y de manga larga,con los primeros 2 botones desabrochados, un pantalon de vestir negro e impecable que le quedaba a la perfeccion unos zapatos negros bien limpios,su cabello suelto y largo como la noche anterior,y sus ojos posados en ella,mirandola extrañado por su risa- y parece que estas de buen humor.

-no es eso -dijo,aun con la fotografia en su mano,sin darse cuenta de que seguia sosteniendola

-veo que has estado viendo algunas de mis cosas

-que? -y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando- ah! no.. disculpa no es lo que tu piensas! -se sonrojo de la verguenza y movia sus brazos de un lado a otro negando aquella afirmacion departe de el,y entonces fue ahora el quien rio ante aquella escena- N-no te rias! hablo ense...

El timbre sono en la casa y Neji dejo de reir de a poco mientras que ella no termino por decir su oracion

-disculpa voy a abrir -hablo el ojiperla alejandose de ahi hasta la entrada abriendo la puerta con toda seguridad sin preguntar por quien era

Sakura escucho la voz de una mujer,una voz muy alegre muy animada y se tenso ante aquello - _y si es su novia? _-puso la fotografia en su lugar- _si me ve aqui deseguro pensara mal -_se mordio su labio inferior nerviosa,camino insegura y se asomo un poco por la puerta para observar a la misma chica de la foto - _es ella..._

La chica volteo a mirarla y Sakura abrio la puerta nerviosa sabiendose ya descubierta

-lo siento sera mejor que me retire -dijo sin saber si eran las palabras correctas caminando hacia una puerta que abrio pero resulto ser la regadera,una gota se asomo detras de ella nerviosa,se giro y observo a la chica de cabello chocolate mirandola, tenia en su rostro una expresion de entre impresionada y enojada-

-¿¡Quien es ella Neji! -grito antes de que sakura pudiese irse a algun otro lugar mientras apuntaba acusadoramente a la pelirosa -

-Tranquila Tenten -dijo el haciendo una expresion de fastidio ante el enojo de la joven-

-¡tranquila! ¡Una chica acaba de salir de tu habitacion!

-Tenten,luego hablamos de esto,se nos hara tarde

-¡no! lo aclararas ahora!

- Disculpa -hablo la ojijade- No lo conocia hasta ayer por la noche el...

-¡que! ¿¡asi que la conocistes en algun bar no es asi! -le reclamo la castaña a Neji,sin haber dejado que Sakura terminase de hablar,El solo suspiro molesto- ¡no crei que fueras de ese tipo de personas Neji!

- estas siendo paranoica Tenten... -hablo con tranquilidad,como si de cierta manera estuviese acostumbrado a eso-

- ¿paranoica? Neji... no estoy siendo paranoica,acabo de ver una mujer salir de tu habitacion y me estas diciendo paranoi...

- ¡el me salvo de suicidarme!- grito la pelirrosa frustrada ya de escuchar a Tenten gritar tanto y no dejarle explicar lo que sucedia en realidad,Tenten se quedo en silencio observando a Sakura- ...

- ¿Que?

- Lo que escuchastes Tenten,ayer ella se intento tirar de el puente de las lagrimas y casualmente yo hiba pasando por ahi... eso es todo

La castaña se quedo en silencio ante los hechos.

- Lo siento -susurro- crei que me estabas engañando

De la boca de el ojiperla salio una risa ironica,era absurdo que ella pensara eso de el ¿que acaso no lo conocia? Habia ofendido ciertamente su orgullo,ya llebavan juntos 5 años y le era increible saber que aun a estas alturas desconfiara de el.

- Pues ya comprobastes que no,vamonos ya es tarde

-S-si

-Sera mejor que me vaya ya -Sakura estaba por salir pero Neji la sostuvo de la muñeca,ella se giro para verlo algo inquieta por la actitud de el,y su mirada penetrante en sus ojos-

-Quedate aqui,regresare en unas horas,necesito hablar contigo,ademas,te traere algo de ropa,no puedes salir asi a la calle a estas horas- hablo el ojiperla,soltandola de la muñeca,mientras miraba la pijama de ella y despues a su mirada ojijade confundida-

-no me importa tener que salir asi

-No seas terca por favor -dijo mientras tomaba unas llaves y sujetaba a Tenten de la mano caminando hacia la puerta- regresare en unas horas,si quieres puedes tomar una ducha o comer algo -señala la cocina- ahi esta la cocina,por favor no seas necia,solo espera unas horas -y con esas ultimas palabras salio de la casa con Tenten tomandolo de la mano- andando ya es muy tarde.

-¿Se quedara aqui en tu casa Neji?

-Si -hablo serio,esperando que su novia no comenzase a armarle otra ascena pero para su grata sorpresa ella no dijo nada mas,se dirigio hasta su coche un hermoso lamborghini gallardo color negro del cual estaba muy orgulloso,pues no siempre se daba esa clase de lujos.

Abrio la puerta de ella para que entrase y cuando esta se acomodo en su asiento el cerro la puerta caminando hasta la suya abriendola y entrando en su auto,cerro la puerta y se puso el cinturon,lo ensendio y salio de su garage,mirando su casa de dos pisos con un jardin enfrente,y una cochera a su izquierda

-Podria preguntar por que te tomas tantas molestias con ella?

-Ayer intento quitarse la vida sabes?

-Pero no crees que tal vez se quiera matar aqui en tu casa,si lo hace puede causarte muchos problemas

-Tenten, por favor,se mas considerada con lo que dices -dijo con su expresion de seriedad y su mirada al frente en la autopista,ella solo lo observo apenada,tenia razon,¿por que el siempre tenia razon en sus palabras?.

Sakura estaba en la sala sentada debatiendose ella misma entre si irse o esperar ahi,tenia sus manos sobre sus piernas y las cerro mirandolas ansiosa ¿que debia hacer?

Si se hiba no tendria a donde ir,no tenia el suficiente valor para regresar donde Sasuke.

Sintio sus mejillas humedeserse y vio lagrimas caer sobre sus piernas ¿de nuevo estaba llorando? paso sus manos por sus mejillas quitando las lagrimas e intentando en bano dejar de llorar

-maldicion! -dijo para si misma,molesta- por que de todos los hombres de el planeta tenias que ser tu de quien me enamorara Uchiha Sasuke! -alzo sus piernas y las abrazo escondiendo su rostro en ellas llorando- sasuke idiota -susurro-

Se mantuvo asi un tiempo llorando,y cuando por fin sintio que ya las lagrimas no saldrian se sento de nuevo y suspiro hondo con sus ojos lijeramente hichados y rojos por el llanto,miro hacia la cocina y sintio como su estomago hacia un peculiar sonido.

-creo que tengo algo de hambre -recordo que el dia anterior despues de lo que sucedio con Sasuke y salio por la tarde de lo que habia sido su hogar no comio nada mas,observo las paredes buscando un reloj y al no encontrar ninguno camino hacia la habitacion en la que habia dormido y miro el reloj que estaba en la mesita

-10:00 a.m -se sento en la cama y suspiro- ... el dijo que podia hacerme de comer algo... supongo que lo mas prudente sera quedarme aqui,me dara tiempo de pensar enque hacer cuando venga elme ire de aqui -se puso de pie y al salir de la habitacion observo la regadera- _una ducha no estaria nada mal primero pero... -_miro a su alrededor- _que me pondre cuando salga? _-suspiro y se giro regresando a la habitacion de nuevo- _... _-miro el gran armario- _deberia? no creo que se moleste ¿o si? _-Sakura observo detenidamente el gran armario aun hundida en sus pensamientos- _mejor no,creo que si el no se molesta lo hara su novia -_salio de nuevo de la habitacion y penso en algo,asi que comenzo a buscar por la casa,en el primer piso,abriendo varias puertas y ensendiendo varias luces y para su gran suerte ahi estaba en una pequeña habitacion,una lavadora y una secadora,las dos juntas una al lado de la otra- si!

Fue hasta la regadera y observo buscando algo en especifico y como supuso lo encontro ahi habia batas de baño,asi que se deciso de su ropa y la doblo de manera perfecta y ordenada poniendola sobre un cesto que estaba ahi,se adentro en la regadera la cual tenia una puerta corrediza cristalina que cerro detras de ella,abrio la llave y con el tacto en su piel comprobo que esa era la fria,se estremecio y rapido abrio la otra llave sintiendo como el agua se comenzaba a tornar tibia,y asi la dejo,disfrutando por fin de un baño desde la tarde de el dia anterior- deberia irme... -dijo para si misma con el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo desnudo y fragil,en su espalda habia un moreton grande de un tono verdoso mezclado con morado que arruinaba su perfecta tez blanquecina- tal vez solo estoy tratando de evitar la realidad -recargo su frente en la fria pared frente a ella- que... que cobarde -susurro y escucho como la puerta de la regadera se abria con fuerza,se asusto ante eso y observo atraves de la puerta de cristal una figura delgada y alta,llebava una camiza verde y unos jeans de seguro,se tapo la boca retrocediendo hasta sentir que su espalda golpeo con la pared,acto que le provoco un dolor en su espalda,solto un quejido de dolor en el acto-

Mientras que la figura que ella habia visto atravez del cristal se sorprendio al escuchar la voz de una mujer dentro de la regadera,pues no era eso lo que esperaba escuchar

-Neji? -pregunto de igual manera la figura taravez del cristal,un chico con un singular cabello negro en forma de hongo,vestia una camiza sencilla verde y unos jeans claros,llebava unos convers verdes por calzado- eres tu?

-n-no -respondio la pelirosa avergonzada dentro de la regadera,sintiendo aun un leve dolor en su espalda-

El chico se sonrojo al comprovar lo que temia,habia una mujer bañandose en casa de su amigo Neji Hyuga,y no era Tenten. Observo sobre el cesto de ropa sucia una pijama bien doblada,de mujer,debia ser de ella.

Y para colmo el habia entrado asi sin mas a la regadera,lo cual hiso que se pusiese completamente rojo

-Lo-Lo siento mucho! -dijo saliendo rapidamente de la regadera cerrando la puerta tras de si,apenado ya afuera miro atodos lados en busca de su amigo - ¿donde rayos estas? -comenzo a buscarlo por toda la casa y ni rastro de el- ... ¿que hago? ¿me voy? -miro hacia la regadera intrigado-

Sakura por su parte estaba enjuagando su cabello,desaciendo de el exceso de acondicionador,terminando de hacer eso,tomo la bata que estaba fuera de la regadera colgada en un gancho junto a otra mas,cubrio su cuerpo con ella y se hizo el amarre en la cintura para que esta no se abriera,salio por fin y sintio verguenza al recordar al joven que habia entrado,no sabia quien era,ni mucho menos si aun seguia ahi afuera_- ¿deberia quedarme aqui encerrada? ¿que tal si es algun ladron o algo asi? -_entonces recordo que el joven habia mensionado el nombre de el dueño de la casa- _tal vez lo conosca... sera mejor que salga _-miro su ropa doblada sobre el cesto y la tomo abrazandola contra su cuerpo,abrio la puerta lentamente y se asomo lentamente,ahi estaba parado el chico,observandola,se sonrojo por ello,aun sin salir de detras de la puerta que la cubria- lo siento yo...

-Mi nombre es Rock Lee,lamento mucho haber entrado a la regadera como si nada -dijo antes de que ella pudiera decir algo mas

decuida,yo no deberia estar aqui.

Rock Lee la observo detenidamente,su cabello era de un tono rosa muy curioso,algo que jamas habia visto en alguien mas,sus bellisismos ojos color esmeralda,su piel perfecta como la de una muñeca de porcela,se le veia tan fragil y hermosa que innebitablemente se sonrojo al verla tan detenidamente,asi que desvio la vista de inmediato algo nervioso

-Podria saber que haces aqui en casa de Neji? -pregunto el pelinegro,recordando a su amiga Tenten,si ese Neji se estaba atreviendo a lastimarla engañandola tendrian que hablar muy seriamente con el-

- Y-yo... -suspiro ante la idea de tener que contarle su patetico intento de suicidio,pero no le quedaria de otra,ademas no se le ocurria nada mejor que decirle, asi que comenzo por relatar lo sucedido- La noche de ayer intente suicidarme -hablo sin mas detalles,despues de todo ¿eso era lo importante no?

Rock Lee abrio sus ojos asombrado. ¿Por que una chica tan linda como ella querria morir? pareciese que ella podria obtener todo con solo pedirlo

- N-no entiendo? -tartamudeo confundido aun- ¿intentaste suicidarte? y ¿neji que tiene que ver en eso? acaso ¿¡el es el culpable de ello! tenias alguna clase de aventura con el y te distes cuenta de que el tiene novia,asi que te sentistes muy triste por todo eso ya que te habia prometido que estaria contigo para siempre y todo era una mentira suya!

-No! -dijo ella angustiada por todas sus interrogantes,pero sobretodo por lo ultimo que Rock lee habia sacado de su imaginacion,aunque debia admitirlo,como estaban las cosas todo parecia encajar- el me salvo de ello -dijo aclarandolo todo por fin- el evito que cayera al mar,en el puente de las lagrimas,yo salte y el sujeto mi mano... -suspiro hondo- supongo que debi desmayarme,y me trajo hasta aqui... -miro como Rock Lee seguia algo confundido pues lo veia en su rostro,en su expresion- me pidio hoy por la mañana que esperase aqui... -abrazo su ropa con fuerza- dijo que me traeria algo de ropa y que tenia que hablar conmigo,pense en irme pero... no puedo salir a la calle en esta pijama y ademas... -su estomago hiso un ruido muy peculiar,informandole a ella y para su desfortunio a aquel chico frente a ella.

Hubo un silencio momentaneo de parte de los dos,ella se sonrojo y agacho la mirada

-Ya veo ¿tienes hambre verdad? -sonrio ampliamente y hablo con completa seguridad- descuida te preparare algo de comer,si eres invitada de Neji y el te pidio que esperaras debe haber algo importante,asi que cocinare algo para ti en lo que el regresa -se dirigio hacia la cocina y abrio el refrigerador en busca de que cocinar-

-no tienes que hacerlo,no te preocupes

-Descuida -hablo el- esta bien,de igual manera yo tampoco eh almorzado asi que podras hacerme compañia

Ella asintio despues de unos momentos y sonrio agradecida

dis-disculpa -Sakura hablo- lavare mi ropa si no ha problema

-descuida -contesto el, y entonces sin quererlo se dio cuenta de que ella solo llevaba una bata de baño,que no tenia otro cambio mas que el que llebaba en sus manos abrazando desde que salio de la regadera,eso queria decir que... ¡estaba desnuda!

Trago saliva y su cuerpo se tenso nervioso

Ella por su parte se retiro hacia el cuarto de lavado

-En que demonios estas pensando Neji? -dijo Rock Lee observando por donde ella se habia ido-

En la entrada de un gran edificio de mas de 15 pisos Neji solto un estornudo al lado de su novia

-Salud -hablo Tenten mientras mostraba un rostro preocupado- Estas bien? tal vez vayas a resfriarte

-No,no es nada debio de ser algo mas -dijo tranquilo y miro con fastidio el lugar-

-No creo que nuestro jefe se moleste Neji,nunca llegamos trade esta sera la primera y ultima vez

-No es eso Tenten,detesto llegar tarde a mi trabajo y a cualquier otra cosa,sabes que eso no es correcto -hablaba mientras entraba al gran edificio y frente a ellos se encontraba una recepcionista con un gran escritorio,ellos caminaron hasta ella y anotaron sus nombres en un grueso cuaderno,al hacerlo avanzaron hasta el elevador y entraron juntos,Neji presiono el numero 18 y se recargo en la pared de metal fria cerrando sus ojos con sus manos en los bolsillos- ademas sabes que no me agrada

-quien? nuestro jefe?

El asintio ante las palabras tan correctas de ella

-No deberia ser nuestro jefe,solo por que su padre es dueño de esta compañia,es un completo irresponsable y podria decirse que hasta flojo,ademas siempre anda detras de cualquier chica en el edificio... que no se supone que estaba casado o algo asi?

Tenten suspiro

-Pues sabes que asi son las cosas Neji,nosotros no podemos hacer nada,ademas no deberia importarte lo que haga o no -El elevador sono y las puertas se abrieron dando paso a un piso lleno de cubiculos grandes en donde cada trabajador y trabajadora tenian su propio escritorio con sus documentos y respectivas computadoras,todos se encontraban ocupados tecleando o escribiendo,haciendo llamadas o simplemente leyendo-y quiensabe tal vez el jefe de la compañia se de cuenta de que eres un mejor empleado que su hijo y te suba de puesto -sonrio de manera positiva y Neji la observo

No pudo evitar sonreir un poco al verla de esa manera tan positiva,pero su momento de tranquilidad se vio arruinado al escuchar la voz de aquel del que tanto habia estado hablando hace apenas algunos momentos

-Veo que llegas tarde Hyuga Neji -el joven frente a neji le sonrio de manera maliciosa y entonces observo a Tenten para mostrarle una sonrisa mas bien atractiva- Tenten puedes pasar a tu lugar de trabajo

Tenten asintio,no queriendose ir de ahi,pero sin ninguna otra opcion- compermiso -dijo caminando hacia su cubiculo en el cual trabajaba-

-Vaya Vaya Neji Hyuga llegando tarde al trabajo,eso si es una novedad no lo crees?

Neji guardo silencio observandolo de manera molesta,pero seria a aquel hombre que tanto le molestaba ver.

-¿Deberia reprenderte por llegar Tarde Hyuga? ¿Tu que opinas?

-Haz lo que mejor te paresca Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Y bien con esto doy por finalizado este segundo capitulo :)<p>

Espero que les haiga gustadoy no se les haiga hecho tan corto :/ aunque creo que tampoco esta tan largo

Pienso actualizar cada semana si me es posible,tratare de hacerlo de esa manera! :D

Y por ultimo le doy gracias a **Lobalunallena** por su review y por agregar este Fanfic a Favs y Alerta junto conmigo :)

y tambien a **MARITIMA** por agragar este Fanfic a Alertas :) espero algun dia saber que opinas de el fic

En mis nos leeremos la proxima semana sin duda alguna!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo esperando que sea de su agrado,cre que me quedo algo corto,pero tratare de subir el cuarto cap en esta semana pues cuento de tiempo libre ais que lo aprovechare para subir el 4 cap

Bien como ya habia mencionado

_Los pensamientos_ - se veran de esta manera

Espero sea de su agrado y bien aqui esta el Tercer Capitulo.

* * *

><p>Neji Hyuga observo a Sasuke con su seriedad absoluta,aunque con un deje de molestia ante la voz de el segundo mencionado,trataba de no darlo a notar.<p>

El uchiha estaba a punto de responder a la respuesta del ojiperla pero una voz lo interrumpio,una voz muy conocida para el

-Sasuke! -un hombre de edad avanzada le hablo al muchacho haciendo que este rodase sus ojos con fastidio,el hombre se puso al lado de Sasuke poniendole su mano en su hombro- aqui estas -vio a Neji y sonrio un poco- Hyuga! acabas de llegar? -observo su reloj- 10 minutos tarde...

tuve un lijero impre...

Pero Fugaku no lo dejo terminar interrumpiendolo de manera tranquila

-Descuida ve a tu lugar de trabajo anda,es la primera vez que llegas tarde y espero sea la ultima

-Neji asintio con su cabeza- se lo aseguro, gracias y con su permiso -dijo con respeto alejandose de ahi sonrio victorioso deseando poder haber visto la cara de Sasuke ante la respuesta de su padre.

Sasuke por su parte observo a su padre molesto

-debiste haberlo regresado padre -dijo con toda la seriedad que le fue posible tratando de ocultar su evidente molestia.

-¿A Hyuga? el nunca llega tarde Sasuke,ademas de ser bastante responsable con su trabajo jamas a cometido alguna falta en esta empresa -lo miro serio- debes saber ver a las personas que mejor rendimiento tienen aqui en el trabajo Sasuke,de otra manera puedes llegar a perder a tus mejores trabajadores,es algo que debes aprender si quieres heredar este lugar

Sasuke escucho lo primero y lo demas lo ignoro por completo,deseguro era algun sermon ridiculo de su padre- si... -dijo desganado- para que me buscabas? -pregunto despues de un momento,tratando de cambiar el tema,lo cual logro.

-Es cierto -recorgo Fugaku- ven vamos a hablar a mi oficina -dijo caminando mientras Sasuke le seguia fastidiado.

Neji por su parte llego hasta su lugar de trabajo tomando asiento en su comoda silla de piel encendiendo el ordenador tomo una carpeta abriendola y observando unos documentos dentro de ella,solto un suspiro

-todo bien? -pregunto Tenten,que se encontraba detras de su lugar de trabajo-

-Si -contesto el sin siquiera mirarla- descuida,el señor Fugaku dijo que no importaba

Tenten sonrio alegre al escuchar la noticia,

-Te lo dije,que el sabria apreciar a su mejor empleado

Neji no contesto y Tenten no dijo nada mas,sabia que el era asi,asi que no se preocupo,despues de todo el no responderia a sus alagos,deseguro y muy en sus adentros el se sentia apenado tal vez,solo tal vez.

Sakura observaba como su ropa giraba en la secadora,que muy seguramente estaba por terminar,ya queria ponerse su ropa pues se sentia muy incomoda solo andar en bata asi como si nada en una casa ajena,y mucho mas habiendo un chico que aunque no parecia ser malo no conocia despues de todo.

La secadora dejo de girar y ella sonrio ampliamente sacando su ropa calientita,sonrio al oler el rico aroma que esta desprendia y cerro la puerta del pequeño cuarto quitandose la bata de baño y poniendose su ropa por fin,con cuidado abrocho su brassier doliendole un poco debido al moreton,suspiro y se puso su blusa,sus bragas y por ultimo su short,ya sintiendose un poco mas segura,abrio la puerta y tomando la bata camino hasta la regadera primero,colgando en su lugar la bata,salio y camino hasta la cocina y se topo ahi con Rock Lee

Este la miro y sonrio al verla con ropa,se sentia ya mas tranquilo ahora que ella no andaba casi desnuda por la casa,aunque por alguna extraña razon su corazon latia rapido cuando la observa detenidamente,asi que trataria de evitar hacerlo... muy seguido.

-Veo que ya terminastes -dijo el con una gran sonrisa- eh preparado algunos Hotcakes,te gustan?

-Si -respondio ella sonriendo- muchas gracias

-No te preocupes,por favor toma asiento -dijo llevandola hasta el comedor y acomodando la silla para que ella tomara asiento,ella agradecio se sento acomodandose-

-No necesitas ayuda? -Sakura observo como se alejaba mientras el le respondia.

-No te preocupes,ahora traigo la comida - llego a la cocina y tomo los dos platos,uno para cada uno,en el habian tres hotcakes,se dirigio hasta la cocina y puso el de ella en su lugar- espero te gusten

-Se ven muy ricos,estoy segura de que asi sera -le sonrio y este le devolvio la sonrisa-

- permiteme,traere el jugo -fue hasta la cocina de nuevo-

-Y tu vives aqui? -pregunto ella aun sentada en su lugar-

-No para nada -sonrio- yo vivo al lado,conosco a Neji desde hace tiempo,hoy tenia el dia libre asi que decidi venir a visitarlo,pero olvide por completo que trabajaba -se rio por ese hecho mientras regresaba con los dos basos y los tenedores y cuchillos,coloco todo en su lugar y tomo asiento,ya estando la miel y la mantequilla en la mesa- el vive solo aqui.

- Ya veo... y no se siente... ¿incomodo? -observo la casa a su alrededor- esta casa es bastante grande para solo una persona

-No -respondio el pelinegro- realmente le agrada que sea asi,aunque su novia viene a visitarlo mucho -miro a sakura esperando ver alguna reaccion de asombro pero nada- sabias que el tenia novia?

Sakura asintio al escuchar su pregunta mientras vertia algo de miel en sus hotcakes

-Tuve el placer de conocerla hoy mismo por la mañana,aunque las circunstancias fueron muy incomodas

Rock Lee se carcajeo,ya se imaginaba que clase de circunstancias habian sido,Tenten era una chica muy dinamica y estaba casi seguro de que se habia puesto histerica al ver a una chica tan linda como la pelirosa

Sakura por su parte solo lo observo y extrañamente la carcajada de el la contagio y se rio inebitablemente aunque no tanto como lo hacia el chico

-Deseguro y se puso histerica verdad?

Sakura asintio riendo y suspiro tratando de calmar su risa- aunque con toda razon,yo tambien me hubiese puesto histerica si hubiese visto a otra chica salir del cuarto de sa... -y entonces paro de reir de a poco,y su semblante se torno melancolico- ... -miro los hotcakes y sonrio un poco tomando el cuchillo que hundio en los hotcakes partiendolos-

Rock lee dejo de reir al verle de esa manera,repentinamente la sonrisa de ella se habia esfumado,casi estaba completamente seguro de que habia recordado la causa de su intento de suicidio y para el,era mas que obvio que el culpable era nada mas ni nada menos que un hombre.

-¿Algo te incomoda? -pregunto el,tratando de indagar peligrosamente en la profunda herida que ella poseia-

-N-no ... bueno -hablo ella insegura de si decirlo o no,tal vez era eso lo que necesitaba,desahogarse de todo el veneno que habia en su cuerpo,veneno que Sasuke Uchiha le habia proporcionado- ... hay algo que...

El telefono sono con fuerza,oyendose por toda la casa,Sakura dio un brinquito del susto y Rock lee suspiro,justo cuando ella estaba por hablar, ¿Quien rayos estaba hablando

-Disculpame un momento,ire a contestar

Sakura asintio y el pelinegro se puso de pie caminando hasta la sala en donde se encontraba un telefono negro inalambrico,lo tomo y lo puso en su oreja

-Residencia Hyuga -hablo Rock Lee-

-Rock Lee? que haces en mi casa?

-Neji! vine a visitarte,hoy me dieron el dia libre pero en vez de encontratme contigo me encontre con una chica en tu regadera!

Neji fruncio el ceño sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello,el ojiperla tenia en su rostro una clara expresion de molestia,y estaba por decir algo pero Rock Lee continuo hablando

-Me sorprendio mucho,crei que tu estabas en la regadera,y cuando oi su voz me preocupe! Crei que engañabas a Tenten aunque se me hacia imposible pues no eres de ese tipo,jamas harias algo que la dañara -suspiro- espere a que saliera y me lo explico todo,me dijo que la salvaste de suicidarse ¿es eso cierto?

-si... -neji volvio su rostro a la normalidad- ire en un rato mas,no dejes que se vaya,entretenla ahi -hablo tranquilo- Hay algo que tengo que hablar con ella

-si? de que se trata?

-Cuando llegue a la casa lo sabras,por ahora no dejes que se vaya

-Como puedes confiarle tu casa a una extraña Neji,es decir es linda pero por dios la dejaste sola aqui! ¿que si trataba de robarte? -hablo en voz baja,esperando que ella no lo escuchase-

-¿Parece alguien que le roba cosas a los demas?

Rock Lee se quedo en silencio y suspiro,el tenia razon,como siempre,La chica no parecia una persona que gustase de robar a los demas...

-no... de hecho se ve muy triste -hablo mas para si mismo esta vez que para el ojiperla-

Neji guardo silencio unos segundos y despues hablo- estare en casa en un rato mas,nos veremos ahi -y asi sin mas colgo el telefono.

Rock lee hizo lo mismo tambien y se dirigio hasta la cocina en donde Sakura lo esperaba aun sin comer nada

-No te gustaron? -pregunto el algo preocupado tomando asiento,ella nego inmediatamente-

-Estaba esperando a que vinieras,para poder almorzar juntos -sonrio un poco-

Rock lee la observo detenidamente y aunque su corazon se sentia acelerarse no pudo evitar hacerlo,vio sus hermosos ojos,y pese a que reflejaban tristeza seguian siendo preciosos- Disculpa... nunca me dijistes tu nombre

-Ah si! lo siento mucho,mi nombre es Haruno Sakura!

-Es un lindo nombre -contesto el-

-gracias -ella observo sus hotcakes y sonrio ampliamente ignorando olimpicamente ya el tema de el Uchiha- provecho -dijo comenzando a comer,Rock Lee hiso lo mismo con una sonrisa amplia,sin duda alguna ella era realmente linda.

Despues de algunas horas Neji y su novia salieron del trabajo,estando el conduciendo le hablo a Tenten sin despegar su vista del frente

-Vamos a mi casa? Rock Lee esta ahi

Ella nego con la cabeza- no, tengo algunas cosas que hacer y un poco de trabajo pendiente que debo entregar mañana

-No necesitas ayuda?

-no,despreocupate -ella sonrio y se quito el cinturon acercandose a el le dio un beso en la mejilla y se abrazo a su cuello - aunque.. podrias visitarme mas tarde -susurro al oido de el-

-Ten ten te eh dicho que no te quites el cinturon asi como si nada

Ella suspiro molesta por la respuesta de el y se sento de nuevo en su lugar poniendose de nuevo el susodicho cinturon,guardo silencio y ni el ni ella dijeron nada mas en el camino,hasta que llegaron a casa de ella,que no estaba lejos de la de el,solo a dos cuadras de distancia

-Nos vemos mañana -dijo ella y se bajo de el auto cerrando la puerta con fuerza caminando apresuradamente hasta su casa sacando sus llaves abrio la puerta y se meti azotando tambien la puerta de su casa.

Neji Suspiro,ese dia definitivamente habia estado lleno de suspiros de todo a andar su carro y se dirigio hasta su casa,no tardo mucho en llegar,estaciono su automovil y salio de este cerrando la puerta,camino hasta la entrada y abrio la puerta observando a Sakura y Rock lee sentados en uno de los sofas riendo,algo que de alguna manera le molesto un poco

-Llegaste! -dijo Rock Lee poniendose de pie,saludandole pero Neji estaba mas concentrado en cierta chica linda en la casa

El ojiperla observo a Sakura aun en la pijama aun,y se maldijo asi de todo lo que le habia sucedido por la mañana con el Uchiha y el incidente que Rock Lee le habia platicado por telefono con cierta pelirosa,habia olvidado por completo traerle ropa a ella

Rock Lee noto el gesto de su amigo,seguramente algo malo habia sucedido

-Lo siento olvide tu ropa -dijo asi sin mas ¿que mas podria decirle?

Ella nego tranquila - descuida,creo que seria mucho que trajeras ropa para mi,no somos nada y realmente no esperaba que te molestases en traerme algo -ella se puso de pie dirigiendose a el-Ayer salvastes mi vida y me dejastes dormir en tu casa espere aqui y tome una ducha, tambien almorze con Rock lee,eso ah sido mas que suficiente para mi -hiso una reverencia - Gracias por todo, y gracias por salvarme la noche de ayer -se puso recta de nuevo esta vez mirandolo a los ojos,unos ojos que se encontraban a punto de derramar lagrimas- Te debo mi vida Neji Hyuga

El ojiperla se sorprendio un poco al escucharla,no esperaba que ella fuese a agradecerle por salvarle,despues de todo la noche anterior ella estaba muy disgustada por haberle salvado

-Disculpa si fui grosera contigo... No estaba razonando debidamente

-Tienes a donde regresar? -pregunte el en seco ahora sorprendiendola a ella.

-yo... n-no tengo en donde quedarme pero... pero puedo arreglarmelas

Neji se le quedo mirando fijo

-Estas diciendome que no tienes a ningun lugar a donde regresar a dormir? -pregunto serio,pues era un tema delicado,al menos para el lo era,no le parecia normal que alguien no tuviese una casa a donde regresar... a menos de que la tuviese pero no pudiese regresar a ella,entonces comprendio,la razon por la que ella no tenia a donde regresar era por que realmente no queria regresar a donde era su hogar, ¿Por que? Lo mas seguro era que estuvieze entrelazado con su intento de suicidio-

Ella por su parte solo asintio

-Yo no tengo a donde ir,pero puedo arreglarmelas

-No tienes nisiquiera ropa?

Ella solo atino a morderse su labio y bajar su mirada nerviosa,los ojos fijos en ella la ponian nerviosa.

-N-no...

-¿No? -hablo el- y como piensas salir adelante sin nada mas que ese cambio de ropa?

Rock lee fruncio el ceño al escuchar a Neji hablarle asi a la pelirosa,podia ver en ella que estaba nerviosa,y sintio inclusive que ella queria llorar,como si fuese una pequeña niña siendo regañada

-Yo... no lose,pero me las arreglare

El ojiperla suspiro profundamente mirandola y penso muy detenidamente lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Te quedaras aqui en mi casa -hablo serio mirandola- trabajaras aqui si te parece,yo te pagare y cuando tengas algun lugar a donde ir con las cosas necesarias y el dinero necesario podras retirarte

-Sakura lo miro con su par de ojos abiertos ¿En que podria trabajar ella ahi? y estab a punto de preguntarselo pero Rock Lee lo hiso por ella

-En que podrias tu necesitarla aqui Neji?

Neji le miro,aun con su rosto apacible

-Necesito alguien que se encargue de la limpienza de este lugar... yo no siempre tengo el tiempo suficiente y no me agrada que la casa este en mal estado... -Miro a Sakura- Estas deacuerdo? te pagare bien y tendras una habitacion

Sakura por su parte estaba asimilando lo que acababa de decir,ella se quedaria a limpiar la casa y a cambio le darian dinero y un lugar en donde vivir,al principio penso en rechazarle,pero estaria bien si soloe staba un tiempo y despues de comprarse algunas cosas se hiba de ahi a otro lugar,ademas ella tendria su propia habitacion.

-Yo... -lo miro a los ojos,aquellos hermosos ojos color perla,muy diferentes a los de el Uchiha,que la miraban tan tranquilamente y a la vez con tanta seriedad - ... acepto -dijo al fin tendiendole su mano para estrechar la de el.

Neji tomo su mano y ella sonrio al sentir la calidez de esta,sintio de algun modo que todo estaria bien... tal vez las cosas mejorarian de ahi en adelante.

Tal vez solo tal vez no volveria a toparse con Uchiha Sasuke,tal vez la profunda herida en su corazon se sanaria.

Neji la observo estrechando su delicada mano,se sentia su piel suave y tersa,la observo con cuidado y noto su tez palida,se le veia tan fragil... parecia alguna especie de muñeca de porcelana...

Rock Lee sonrio,no sabia la razon pero se sentia tranquilo al saber que ella estaria cerca,podria verla y estar al pendiente de ella...

-Pero esperen! -dijo de pronto encontrando un "pequeño" detalle - Tenten se molestara contigo! -dijo hablandole a Neji-

Neji solto la mano de Sakura y por un instante Ella sintio como si alguna parte de ella se desprendiese de si misma abandonandola,no reparo en las palabras de Rock Lee,no le habia prestado atencion,tal vez estaba muy hundida en sus propios pensamientos,escucho que Neji le respondio pero ella observaba su mano cabizabaja,la mano que hacia unos momentos era sostenida por la de alguien mas.

-Ella no se quedara aqui para siempre -le contesto a Rock Lee- ademas solo estara aqui trabajando sera como si fuese solo una empleada... yo hablare con Tenten no te preocupes

-Yo no me preocupo,tu deberias preocuparte,sabes como es Tenten

-Lo se -hablo el ojiperla- y por eso mismo se que ella comprendera.

Rock Lee solo atino a mirarlo durante unos momentos para despues soltar un suspiro de resignacion,tal vez su amigo tenia razon y Tenten comprenderia que la pelirosa necesitaba d eun lugar en donde estar mientras se establecia en algun otro lugar.

-Bien... te mostrare entonces en dodne sera tu habitacion ¿te parece?

Sakura asintio ante las palabras de el ojiperla y sonrio un poco sin siquiera darse cuenta,el camino y ella lo siguio,entonces escucho a Rock Lee hablar asi que se detuvo girandose,lo mismo hiso el Hyuga

-Sera mejor que me vaya,tengo algunas cosas que hacer

-Estas seguro? -pregunto Neji confundido Rock Lee siempre se quedaba ahi hasta tarde cuand hiba a visitarlo aveces incluso no lo dejaba descansar-

-Si,nos veremos laguno de estos dias -dijo con una sonrisa,observo a Sakura y se despidio animadamente- Nos veremos despues Sakura

Ella asintio y le mostro una sonrisa amigable

-Gracias por tu compañia Rock Lee

El asintio aun con la sonrisa en su rostro y salio de la casa sin decir nada mas

Neji solo observo como se hiba y cerraba su puerta,se habia comprotado algo extraño desde que llego pero supuso no era nada

-Vamos -dijo de uevo caminando hacia el segundo piso en donde estaria la habitacion de Sakura,ella simplemente le siguio subiendo las escaleras

¿Realmente habia tomado la decidion correcta al quedarse ahi?

* * *

><p>Bien que les parecio?<p>

Espero les haiga gustado... yo no quede del todo conforme con el capitulo espero saber que opinan ustedes.

Por cierto quiero agradecerle especialmente a Lobalunallena, AliceKu y por ultimo a Aoi JM por dejarme sus reviews no saben lo mucho que me alegra el leer sus comentarios,me alegra el dia de verdad n_n

Gracias tambien a antu2309 y a LeavesToMourn por agragr esta historia a Alertas,espero poder leer algun review de ustedes algun dia n_n

Y bien sin mas que decir me retiro Nos leeremos luego ;)

Pd: Tal vez tenga errores ortograficos pero son las 5:15 de la mañana y no eh dormido nada asi que muy probablemente se me haigan pasado algunas cosas _


	4. Chapter 4

¡Bien! Eh aquí el cuarto capitulo.

Tuve un retraso pero esta vez lo hice segun yo un poco mas largo para tratar de compensar ese retraso que tuve, quería hacerlo con mas cuidado y espero esta vez no haiga faltas de ortografía o por lo menos no tenga muchas y les sea mas cómodo leerlo.

Espero lo disfruten y si tienen algo que decirme acerca de como voy en la historia con gusto leeré lo que tengan que decir.

En fin espero les guste el capitulo gracias por esperar n_n

* * *

><p>La Haruno camino detrás de Neji, quien iba en silencio hasta una de las habitaciones en el segundo piso, ella se sentía ciertamente nerviosa, no exactamente por el hecho de que viviría desde ese momento hasta quien sabe que día con el hombre frente a ella, un hombre que no conocía en lo absoluto pero a quien le debía la vida y ahora, al aceptarla en su casa mucho mas.<p>

Si no mas bien por las repercusiones que podría causarle a el mismo, ella bien sabia que él estaba en una relación y había visto en esa mañana el carácter tan fuerte de lo que era su novia, eso le causaba bastantes nervios, la castaña podría oponerse y de ser así Sakura no se quedaría ahí, no querría causar problemas, después de todo el ojiperla ya la había ayudado mucho…

-Esta será tu habitación… -dijo abriendo una puerta y dándole pasó a ella para que entrara en lo que seria su habitación-

La voz de Neji la saco de sus pensamientos y lo miro dejando su preocupación atrás, asintió y entro a la habitación observándola detenidamente, en ella había una cama individual en medio de el cuarto, una mesa pequeña con una lámpara en ella, un armario no tan grande como el que había visto antes en la habitación del ojiperla, y frente a la pequeña mesa que se encontraba pegada a la pared frente a ella había una ventana, abierta por la que corría el aire, moviendo con ligereza las cortinas blancas translucidas, las paredes eran de un color blanco y en ellas no había nada mas.

-¿Esta bien todo? –Pregunto el hombre detrás de ella mientras observaba a Sakura caminar por la habitación observándola con detenimiento, hasta detenerse frente a la pequeña mesita y la silla que la acompañaba, poso su mano en la silla y por fin escucho como le respondía-

-Si –lo miro girándose y sonrió un poco, aunque su sonrisa no duro mucho- estas… estas seguro de que esta bien si..

-Ya lo eh dicho… trabajaras aquí, solo te prestare esta habitación, no tiene nada de malo

-Pero...

-Esta bien así Sakura… -el ojiperla observo su reloj y suspiro profundo, cambiando la conversación antes de que ella siguiese- son las 6:00 p.m. Deberíamos comer ya…

-Yo cocinare –hablo ella caminando hasta salir de la habitación y quedar frente a el- después de todo, si voy a trabajar aquí debería conocer bien el lugar, y saber que lugares puedo limpiar y cuales no… Es decir, según como tu desees.

El la observo, en realidad deseaba ir a comer a algún lugar para evitar el tener que cocinar, pero ella se había ofrecido y al escucharla, tenia razón, debía conocer mas de la casa y de lo que debería hacer en ella. Así que asintió y mirándola, observo de nueva cuenta que llevaba la misma ropa de la noche anterior-

Ella noto su mirada y se sintió algo avergonzada por eso.

-Tome una ducha por la mañana… espero no te moleste… tome una de la batas que había en la regadera y use tu lavadora y secadora…

Ahora era el quien se sentía ciertamente avergonzado, pero sin siquiera darlo a notar, que acaso ¿se había visto muy obvio al mirarla?

-No, esta bien que te haigas duchado... –mirándola aun miro como tenia su atención y prosiguió- después de comer iremos por algo de ropa para ti, a veces tendrás que salir de aquí así que lo mejor será que tengas por lo menos algunos cambios…

-No tienes que molestarte

-Es necesario, no estarás por siempre con esa pijama

Ella asintió solamente sin querer seguir con eso, seguramente no le ganaría… Desde ayer por la noche no le había podido ganar en nada.

-Bien pues vamos abajo –sonrió ella al final- muéstrame en donde están las cosas en la cocina.

El solo asintió al escucharla y camino frente a ella bajando las escaleras hacia la cocina y al llegar a ella observo todos los cajones que había en ella, así que comenzó a enseñarle en donde se encontraba todo, abriendo cajón por cajón y explicándole como funcionaba la estufa, el horno y lo que había en refrigerador, dijo también que podía hacer de comer si así lo deseaba aunque no era totalmente necesario para el.

Ella observo con cuidado todo, y lo escucho atentamente hasta el final, entonces lo miro

-¿No necesitas que haga la comida?

-No, a veces no como aquí en casa, así que lo mejor es que hagas para ti solamente si así lo deseeas

-Bien… pero si alguna vez desearas que cocinara algo podrías decirme –observo como el simplemente asentía y prosiguió- bien... Entonces hare algo de comer, si deseas puedes hacer alguna otra cosa...

-¿No necesitaras ayuda?

-No, me pagaras por ello, además se muy bien manejarme en la cocina.. así que despreocúpate –y con eso el no dijo nada mas y la dejo a ella ahí en la cocina mientras se iba hacia su recamara, ella se quedo ahí y comenzó a sacar algunos sartenes y algunas cuantas cosas de el refrigerador- ya sé que hare –dijo y saco de uno de los cajones de el lugar un delantal blanco que se puso amarrándolo por detrás de su cintura comenzando a cocinar-

En su recamara Neji abrió su armario buscando entre su ropa lo que encontró después de algunos momentos, observo con detenimiento un vestido corto de color negro que su novia había dejado ahí hacia tiempo, tal vez le quedaría a Sakura, tan solo para ir por lo que seria su ropa, lo dejo en la cama y suspiro poniéndose en cuclillas buscando algunos de los zapatos de su novia que a veces dejaba ahí, encontró unos tacones negros y los saco, tal vez le quedarían a ella, de no ser así quien sabe que se puso de pie y tomando el blusón salió a la sala poniéndolo en uno de los sofás y los tacones en el piso Soltó un suspiro- _**"**__espero que si le queden__**" **_- tomo asiento en uno de los sofás y encendió el televisor dejándole en el canal en el que estaba, las noticias, solo quedaba esperar a que ella terminara para comer e ir por su ropa-

...

...

...

...

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su casa y observo en el suelo de la sala un jarrón roto en el piso, uno muy bonito de color blanco con flores de cerezo dibujadas en el, frunció el ceño molesto al recordar la razón del por que ese jarrón estaba ahí tirado, se dirigió hasta la cocina y se sirvió un baso de agua bebiéndolo todo lo dejo en el fregadero y se dirigió hasta su habitación abriendo la puerta, la cama estaba destendida y en el piso había ropa de mujer tirada, algunas joyas y una maleta a medio llenar, se recostó en la desordenada cama y percibió el olor de la mujer con la que había estado compartiendo aquella cama, se molesto por ello, aun se podía oler su aroma y eso lo fastidiaba.

Recordó sucesos de la noche anterior

_**Flashback**_

Ella gritaba y él también lo hacia, ella se miraba frágil, pálida pero aun así molesta, le reclamaba un sinfín de estupideces a su parecer, cosas que a ella no deberían de importarle…

-¡Sasuke te eh visto! ¡Eh visto como andas en la calle con otras mujeres! ¡Eh visto como las abrazas y las besas! ¡Yo ya no puedo soportar todo esto! Parece que ni siquiera te importo

-¡¿Estas loca Sakura? –grito el molesto observándola con su mirada fría y llena de coraje hacia sus palabras- te estas inventando estupideces!

-¡No! ¡Eres tu Lose! ¡No estoy ciega Sasuke! ¡Deja de mentirme ya!

El la sujeto de la muñeca con fuerza lastimándola y haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor cerrando sus ojos

-Estas mal Sakura… debes de estarlo imaginando –dijo mirándola, la sujeto de el mentón haciendo que lo viera forzadamente- jamás te haría algo así –hablo con una sonrisa burlona a parecer de ella-

Sakura forcejeo y se zafo de el agarre de quien en esos momento había sido su novio durante 4 años ya, a quien había amado mas que a nadie y quien la había lastimado como nadie mas lo había hecho, soltó algunas lagrimas y lo empujo con sus dos manos corriendo a la habitación que compartían los dos

-¡Déjame! –Grito ella desesperada cerrando la puerta de la habitación-

El la siguió más que molesto y al intentar abrir la puerta esta había sido trabada por dentro, la golpeo con fuerza

-ábreme Sakura! –golpeo la puerta e intento abrirla en vano mientras escuchaba los sollozos de su novia dentro de la habitación "¿porque tiene que ser tan molesta?" se dijo así mismo golpeando la puerta no le quedo de otra mas que sacar sus llaves abriendo la puerta y empujándola, la observo sacando su ropa y guardándola desordenadamente en una maleta, eso lo molesto de sobremanera- piensas irte eh? –hablo con su tono frio cargado de enojo

Ella lo observo asustada llevo una de sus manos a su pecho

-de-déjame –tartamudeo nerviosa, el solo se burlo y camino hasta ella sujetándola de la muñeca de manera brusca la saco de la habitación y la puso frente a el como si de una muñeca se tratase, le dio una bofetada en la mejilla con fuerza y la arrojo frente a el

…

_**Fin flashback**_

Escucho como tocaban a la puerta y abrió sus ojos dando un suspiro molesto, se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta la puerta abriéndola, observando un par de ojos azules observándolo

-Naruto

-Que hay Sasuke! –dijo un chico de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules entrando a la casa sin esperar ser invitado- vine a visitar a Sakura –sonreía ampliamente buscando a la mencionada por l lugar, observo el jarrón roto y se extraño, ese era el jarrón que a Sakura tanto le gustaba, busco por el lugar pero no escucho a nadie ni mucho menos miro a la chica que había ido a visitar, guardo silencio unos momentos, algo no parecía estar bien, y sentía un nudo en su garganta, desde la noche anterior se había sentido nervioso sin saber realmente por que y ahora se sentía aun peor, pero aun con su sonrisa observo a Sasuke- En donde esta Sakura? –pregunto sin mas esperando que l respuesta del azabache fuera algo bueno.

-Se fue de la casa, discutimos y se largo...

Esa respuesta cayo como balde de agua fría sobre el rubio…

...

...

...

...

Sakura llamo a Neji y este apago el televiso y fue a ver lo que ella quería, observo que estaba en el comedor y en la mesa había dos platos, cada uno tenia una Ensalada estilo Ceasar y un baso con agua al lado de cada plato, también los cubiertos y una servilleta

-Espero sea de tu gusto

El simplemente observo algo sorprendido, claro que le gustaban las ensaladas, solo no esperaba que ella supiese hacer alguna.

-Claro, se ve bien –dijo tomando asiento en la mesa- gracias

-Por nada –dijo ella quitándose el delantal fue hasta la cocina y lo dejo ahí encaminándose hasta el comedor de nuevo, tomo asiento en una de las sillas junto a Neji y sonrió ampliamente, el la observo y se sintió intrigado-

Ella siempre sonreía, pero el no sentía que lo hiciera de verdad, no era totalmente feliz, algo la atormentaba… al menos eso era lo que el veía

-comenzaron a comer en silencio durante toda la comida, aunque no le resulto incomodo a ninguno de los dos el tiempo paso y se hicieron las 7:30 de la tarde.

Ella se puso de pie y empezó a recoger todo

-Lo pondré en el lavavajillas –camino y fue hasta el fregadero, en donde enjuago los platos usados y los vasos metiéndolos en el lavavajillas, lo cerro habiendo puesto el jabón ya y lo puso a funcionar, se dirigió hasta la sala y ahí estaba Neji, esperándola

-Listo

El la observo y asintió

-Ten –dijo alzando el blusón y los tacones- pruébate esto, tal vez te quede, por lómenos para salir a comprarte tu ropa

Ella se acercó y miro el vestido negro algo corto a su parecer, muy atrevido, Sasuke jamás la dejaría salir con algo así… se quedo observándolo y Neji alzo una ceja al notar que no obtenía respuesta de ella

-Sakura?

-Ah! –Sonrió y lo tomo en sus manos- si. Gracias

El la observo detenidamente y tomo los tacones entregándoselos

-pruébate también estos, no puedes andar descalza por ahí como si nada…

-S-si ahora vengo –respondió y se fue hasta el balo cerrando la puerta tras de si

Observo el vestido detenidamente y suspiro nerviosa, se quito su pijama y se lo puso quitando los tirantes de su brassier pues el vestido era strapless, se sintió rara al verse al espejo, el vestido era realmente ajustado y le llegaba un poco mas debajo de su trasero, se sintió avergonzada y se sonrojo de solo verse, pero no había nada mas que ponerse y no quería avergonzar a Neji saliendo en pijama a alguna tienda, suspiro profundo y se puso los tacones y para fortuna suya le quedaron a la perfección, así que salió de el baño apenada, había dejado su ropa doblada en el baño- … listo –susurro sonrojada sin verlo-

El la observo y se sorprendió un poco, realmente le quedaba muy bien se veía… Sacudió su cabeza alejando pensamientos extraños de su mente y desvió su mirada

-Te queda bien –dijo solamente- vamos… se ara mas tarde y hay varias cosas que tenemos que comprar…

Ella asintió y camino aun apenada sintiéndose casi casi desnuda con ese vestido, camino frente a él y salió de la casa con el detrás suyo, el ojiperla cerro la puerta con su llave y fue hasta el garaje en donde abrió la puerta de su auto para Sakura, ella miro el carro asombrada

-E-es muy bonito

-Gracias –respondió el con cierto orgullo en sus palabras, ella entro algo incomoda, no estando acostumbrada a esos lujos, Sasuke jamás la había sacado a algún lugar en alguno de sus carros lujosos, de hecho… él no la sacaba a ningún lugar con el…

Neji camino hasta su lugar abriendo la puerta y entro cerrándola tras de si se puso el cinturón y observo como Sakura hacia lo mismo, mirando como se veía algo incomoda

-¿Sucede algo?

-Eh? Ah no… -sonrió de nuevo- es solo… solo no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas…

-que cosas? –pregunto el encendiendo su lamborghini gallardo y saliendo de el garaje para ir hacia las tiendas-

-Todo esto… es decir la ropa y este automóvil tan lujoso… no estoy acostumbrada a cosas así

El hombre a su lado no dijo nada, se quedo en silencio sin verla y cuando ella creyó que el ya no diría nada el ojiperla hablo

-No es para tanto… tal vez con el tiempo te acostumbres… -dijo eso sin pensarlo observando el frente conduciendo, ella lo observo con sus ojos abiertos y algo confundida por sus palabras, pero ya no dijo nada mas, con sus manos sobre sus piernas nerviosa y cabizbaja, el silencio duro unos momentos y entonces la voz de el la saco de sus pensamientos

-Vamos… revisaremos en esta tienda primero –salió de su coche y ella se quedo algo sorprendida, el tiempo había pasado rápido o algo así por que ya estaban frente a un gran edificio que ella bien conocía, la ropa que en esa tienda vendían era de diseñador y aunque siempre había amado toda su ropa jamás llego a comprar algo de ella, estaba por decir algo pero Neji bajo de el auto y se dirigió hasta la puerta de ella abriéndola y ofreciéndole su mano, cosa que avergonzó a Sakura, pero de igual manera la tomo apoyándose en ella salió de el auto apenada

-Ne-Neji… esta tienda… es demasiado costosa, yo jamás podría pagarte un gasto así

-Dije que no había problema Sakura –soltó su mano e hiso un gesto con su mano para que ella caminara hacia la tienda- anda… no te preocupes…

Ella negó con un leve sonroso en sus mejilla

-N-no Neji –tartamudeo nerviosa- no puedo

El soltó un suspiro y la tomo de la muñeca llevándola hasta dentro de la tienda en donde una joven los recibió con una amplia sonrisa

-¿Puedo ayudarlos? –dijo animadamente con su sonrisa cálida-

El asintió y soltó a Sakura dejándola a su lado

-Necesito que consigas algo de ropa para ella, lo que ella guste esta bien también zapatos… y lo que ella necesite, acaba de llegar aquí y no tiene mucha ropa así que la necesitara..

La joven lo escucho atentamente y asintió tomando a Sakura de la mano sin su consentimiento

-Vera que la ropa de nuestra tienda le va a encantar señorita –dijo la joven llevándosela de ahí mientras la pelirosa miraba a Neji confundida y claramente inconforme con la decisión de el

Neji se rio un poco y miro a un lado observando el reloj que había en la tienda, conocía bien ese lugar, Tenten adoraba ir a comprar ropa ahí, el edificio era enorme y tenían una gran variedad de ropa para dama en el, fue y se sentó en lo que parecía ser una sala de estar y ahí se quedo a esperar a que las dos mujeres terminasen las compras.

Sakura por su parte caminaba de un lado a otro y se probaba un sinfín de ropa que la muchacha le llevaba constantemente, la joven eligió bastante ropa y Sakura aunque se negó totalmente a que fuese mucha la muchacha simplemente pareció ignorarla, después de dejar la ropa elegida por la joven con uno de los empleados, se llevo a la pelirosa a comprar zapatos, y ahí también le eligió a la ojijade desde sandalias, botas, botines, tenis, zapatos, tacones y de mas, todo lo dejo con el mismo empleado con el que había dejado la ropa y por ultimo llegaron a la ropa intima, Sakura se avergonzó y aunque opuso algo de resistencia al final la joven termino eligiendo ropa y poniéndola toda a cuenta de él joven Hyuga Neji

Sakura la miro algo sorprendida

-conoces a Neji?

La muchacha que seguía con su radiante sonrisa asintió

- por supuesto, el joven Hyuga y su novia vienen aquí de vez en cuando, La señorita Tenten adora comprar aquí…

Sakura se puso nerviosa, que tal si todos estaban malinterpretando todo y creían que ella era alguna amante de Neji o algo por el estilo

Al parecer La muchacha se percato de ello y la miro negando

-Descuide –se rio- El joven Hyuga seria incapaz de engañar a la señorita Tenten… -hablo mientras esperaba a saber el precio de todo en total –

Sakura se sonrojo un poco y sonrió sintiéndose aliviada por ello, entonces escucho como el hombre que hacia la cuenta de todo hablo

-serán 30 mil dólares

Y después de eso todo se torno obscuro…

Abrió los ojos de a poco sintiendo algo de molestia al ver algunas luces sobre ella, observo unos ojos de color perla sobre ella, mirándola

-¿que paso? –susurro llevando su mano hasta sus ojos tallando su rostro se sentó, estaba en un sillón en una tienda… la tienda en la que había estado midiéndose ropa…

-Te desmayaste

-¿me desmaye? Por… -entonces hiso un gesto de preocupación-¡ es demasiado dinero! –dijo al recordar el motivo de su desmayo

-Ya esta pagado

-¿¡q-que! –tartamudeo ella en un grito nerviosa- n-no! No pudiste pagar esa cantidad

Neji alzo una ceja mirándola y negó

-Claro que puedo… ya esta pagado, las cosas están en el carro ya.. –le ofreció su mano y ella la tomo aun algo mareada y nerviosa- vamos a casa ya

-Neji no debiste… Dios –hablo y sintió como sus piernas flaquearon cayendo hacia un lado, pero el la sujeto rápido de la cintura evitando que cayera, acto que hizo que ella se sonrojara mirándolo a los ojos- lo siento..

Neji la observo detenidamente, esos hermosos ojos color jade que tanto le intrigaban, aquella mirada llena de tristeza que lo desconcertaba…

-descuida.. –dijo el por fin y la tomó o en brazos- no pareces estar bien

-ella se mordió el labio al sentir como la sujetaba por la espalda, el moretón que tenia ahí le había dolido mucho al sentir el tacto de sus brazo sobre el, pero Neji no lo noto y la cargo hasta el carro, la puso de pie y abrió la puerta para ella, ella entro en el y solo en el momento que el cerro la puerta se quejo por el dolor un poco, hasta que el entro al automóvil también.

De nuevo, el camino fue silencioso, ella no dijo nada, aun sentía algo de dolor en su espalda y el simplemente se había hundido en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar el hizo lo mismo abriéndole la puerta a ella y ayudándola a salir, fue y abrió la puerta para ella dejándola que entrara ,entonces fue hasta el automóvil y saco un montón de bolsas llenas de ropa zapatos y quien sabe que mas, entro a la casa y cerro la puerta tras de si caminando hasta la habitación de ella, entro y ahí estaba ella con su short de pijama y sin su blusa dándole la espalda a el solo con el brassier y un gran moretón en su espalda de color morado y verdoso que ocupaba gran parte de su espalda, se sorprendió ante ello pero se sonrojo sin poder controlarlo y soltó las bolsas mientras que ella se asustaba al escucharlo y soltaba un grito de vergüenza, el simplemente salió de ahí cerrando la puerta

-¡Lo siento! – Dijo el avergonzado fuera de la habitación- _"estúpido" _pensó para si mismo, pero sin evitar preocuparse por ese gran moretón en la espalda de ella… ¿como se lo había hecho?

Se quedo afuera a esperar alguna señal de ella, y después de unos momentos ella salió con la pijama que se había quitado por la tarde, se miraba sonrojada, algo que él ya había visto en ella en parte de la tarde

Ella simplemente lo observo avergonzada

-debiste haber tocado

-no creí que estuviese en tu habitación

-creí que debía ser obvio… -suspiro avergonzada- .. esta bien.. –miro las bolsas en el piso y las tomo metiéndolas a su habitación- no debiste gastar tanto dinero

Neji no dijo nada, solo la observo unos momentos, pensando en si preguntarle o no, pero la duda lo estaba matando y debía saber que le había sucedido

-Que te sucedió en la espalda?

Ella guardo silencio quedándose quieta, se giro y lo miro nerviosa por la pregunta, sin saber si decirle o no, pero después de todo concluyo en que era lo correcto, debía decirle pues él le había ayudado ya bastante y merecía saber la verdad aunque no fuera algo que ella gustase de contar…

-Mi novio me arrojo un jarrón… -guardo silencio unos momentos y pensó en que eso había sonado totalmente estúpido, pero a fin de cuentas esa era la verdad acerca de ese moretón en su espalda

-¿que? –pregunto el sorprendido al escucharla, debía de estar bromeando- lo dices enserio?

-Por que habría de mentirte? –ella suspiro agobiada y se sentó en la cama que desde esa mañana se había convertido en suya- … el… me arrojo un jarrón cuando me fui de la casa ayer por la noche –lo miro y sonrió triste- … si yo intente suicidarme por ese tipo de motivos…

Neji no dijo nada, estaba en algún estado de shock, no podía creer que alguien fuese capas de hacerle tal cosa a una mujer, y mucho menos a alguien como ella, si novio debía ser un completo imbécil. Se acercó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama

-quieres… quieres hablar de eso?

La Haruno negó pero lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y después con una voz suave respondió un "si"

-El… el me engañaba ¿sabes? –dijo entre sollozos que trataba de controlar pero no podía- y no solo eso… me maltrataba cada que podía... –se rio con ironía aun llorando- siempre creí que dejaría de hacerlo, siempre creí que cambiaria por que él me amaba, tanto como yo a él, y todas las veces en que me pidió perdón, siempre le creí, por que lo amaba… lo era todo para mi, pero no pude soportarlo mas y discutimos… discutimos por que me era infiel… y me golpeo… -se llevo una de sus manos hasta su mejilla rosando con la yema de sus dedos en donde Sasuke la había abofeteado- me golpeo por que me iba y me arrojo un jarrón que me gustaba… yo no aguante mas.. no podía mas ya… -entonces comenzó a llorar amargamente sollozando se llevo sus manos a su rostro cubriéndolo con ellas-

El la escucho atento y serio, la escucho llorar y la rodeo con su brazo por sobre sus hombros haciéndola que se recargase en el, no dijo nada y la dejo llorar todo el tiempo que desease, sintiendo odio hacia el tipo que le hiciese tanto daño a ella, que la hiciese querer morir por tanto dolor provocado por el.

Y así estuvieron durante un rato hasta que ella se quedo dormida por el cansancio de todas esas lagrimas derramadas, el la recostó acomodándola en su cama y la tapo con cuidado de no despertarla, la observo detenidamente y cerro sus puños inconscientemente sintiendo tanto odio hacia la persona que la había lastimado de sobremanera.

Cuando supiese quien había sido lo pagaría muy caro…

* * *

><p>Bueno con esto doy por terminado el cuarto capitulo, espero haiga sido de su agrado ya que esta vez lo hice algo mas largo que los anteriores, y quería escribir un poco mas pero decidí que lo dejar hasta aquí.<p>

Le doy las gracias a Lobalunallena , Aoi JM , AliceKu y ayadabest por sus reviews, me alegra mucho saber lo que opinan de el fic y saber que es de su agrado n_n eso me anima bastante

También agradezco a quienes agregan esta historia a Alertas y favoritos, espero algún día poder leer alguno de sus comentarios :3

En fin me despido por ahora y en algunos días mas les traeré el quinto capitulo así que espérenlo :) hasta luego!


	5. Chapter 5

Bien eh aquí el capitulo numero 5, se que tarde mucho en subirlo y me apena realmente, pero no tenia Word y hasta hace poco pude conseguirlo, espero sea de su agrado y de nuevo retomare un capitulo por semana, pensaba subirlo hasta después pero considero adecuado ya publicarlo pues ya eh tardado bastante en subirlo así que aquí esta, espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado algunos días desde que Sakura se había ido del lado de Sasuke y había terminado en casa del joven Hyuuga.<p>

Ella se encargaba de mantener todo ordenado en el hogar en el que ahora vivía mientras que Neji le pagaba por ello.

Se sentía extraña en esa situación pero no veía alguna otra manera de seguir pues todo lo había dejado en su antiguo "hogar" y al decir "todo" se refería a prácticamente todo.

Sus documentos y diplomas por su estudio…

Inclusive toda su ropa, aunque Neji se había encargado de conseguirle un montón de ella y por lo menos deseaba juntar todo el dinero que había gastado en toda la ropa que le había comprado, aunque él no deseara recibir tal pago…

Ella ordenaba las vasijas recién lavadas en su lugar con algo de música de fondo, limpiaba de manera animada cantando con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, mientras se ponía de puntitas tratando de acomodar algunos de los platos hondos en lo alto de la lacena sin mucho éxito, dejo de cantar para entonces morder su labio inferior tratando de hacerse más alta aun sin mucho éxito poniendo de nuevo sus talones sobre el suelo algo decepcionada al verse muy pequeña para alcanzar lo alto de la lacena, suspiro quedo y puso los platos en la barra frente a ella y se giro para buscar una silla o algún banco en el cual subirse pero se topo con unos ojos negros y una sonrisa alegre

-Ah! –Grito la peli rosa asustada al ver al dueño de esa sonrisa-

- Disculpa si te eh asustado Sakura –hablo el chico ahora riendo un poco al ver la reacción de ella -

Sakura respiro profundo con una mano sobre su pecho mirando como el reía al verla de esa manera sin decir nada

-Lo siento enserio, es solo que eh tocado la puerta durante un rato y nadie abrió, incluso toque el timbre pero parece ser que no me escuchabas –sonriente aun miro hacia la sala - y veo por qué, estas escuchando música.

-Sí, lo siento mucho Lee de verdad no me di cuenta –hablo por fin ella algo apenada dirigiéndose hacia la sala para apagar el reproductor mientras que el la seguía-

-Descuida, debe ser aburrido encargarse de la limpieza sin escuchar nada y más aun estando sola… supongo que estas acostumbrada a tener algo de música mientras te encargas de estas cosas –hablo él mientras observaba la casa, se le veía algo diferente, esta vez pareciese como si estuviese con mas luz o algo así, entonces se pregunto si seria por la limpieza que se le estaba brindando o algo mas, entonces fijo su vista de nuevo en Sakura-

-Si –sonrió girándose para verlo- en mi casa… bueno en mi antigua casa así era como ordenaba… Le pregunte a Neji si podía y accedió –se rio al recordarse nerviosa de pedirle permiso para ello, pues se sentía como una niña pequeña ante la presencia tan imponente de él y su mirada tan seria y penetrante- creí que me diría que no… pero acepto

-ya veo –pensó un momento aun observándola - ¿no hubo ningún problema con Tenten?

Sakura se tenso un poco ante la pregunta recordando uno de los momentos más incomodo que le hubieran podido pasar en su vida…

**Flash Back**

...

...

...

...

...

...

Neji estaba de pie y Sakura se encontraba a su lado con sus manos juntas frente a ella, llevaba puesto un vestido con un escote ligero y mangas cortas el vestido le llegaba por arriba de sus rodillas, era de un bonito color azul cielo y su cabello largo estaba suelto, estaba descalza, y se notaba se encontraba nerviosa, estaban en la sala y Tenten estaba frente a ellos mientras los miraba ciertamente inconforme con lo que su novio le acababa de decir

-Me estás diciendo que piensas vivir con una chica a la cual acabas de comprarle un montón de ropa y ¿le pagaras por que limpie tu casa?

Neji con su mirada seria y tranquila que tanto lo caracterizaba la observo.

-Si lo dices de esa manera jamás sonara bien Tenten… -suspiro algo incomodo con toda esa situación, tal vez su novia tenía razón y el estaba tomando una decisión incorrecta peor no podía dejar a Sakura sola así sin más después de haber visto aquel moretón en su espalda- Solo trabajara aquí, no tenia ropa y le compre unas cuantas prendas… -suspiro pesadamente, tal vez no sería tan fácil convencer a su novia de la decisión que había tomado y temía que las cosas fueran a ponerse feas- además será hasta que junte el suficiente dinero para poder irse…

-¿No podrías simplemente prestárselo y ya? Ella podría trabajar en algún otro lugar y te lo pagaría cuando reúnase el dinero –Hablo Tenten mientras lo miraba de manera suplicante, no lo sabía con certeza pero sentía como un nudo en su garganta, había un sentimiento dentro de ella que no lograba descifrar con claridad. Observo a Sakura quien estaba a dos pasos detrás de Neji cabizbaja… ¿estaba ella temblando?

-Ella no tiene ningún documento consigo Tenten, absolutamente nada, no la aceptaran en ningún lado además…

-¿Además qué? –hablo la novia del ojiperla para verlo de nuevo quitando la vista de una Sakura nerviosa por toda la situación, pero seguramente no más que la misma Tenten, porque ella sabía que no podía ganarle a Neji, que por más que lo intentase el no cedería, porque él era de esa manera, y mucho menos podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión cuando el ya había tomado una decisión, pero como siempre ella trataba de alguna manera de hacerlo cambiar de parecer cuando algo no le parecía, y ahí estaba ella intentándolo, gastando palabras en vano.

-¿Podrías salir un momento Sakura? –pidió Neji a la joven detrás de él, ella asintió saliendo de ahí pasando por un lado de Tenten abriendo la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí- a que es lo que le temes Tenten?

-¿qué? –cuestiono ella mirándolo incrédula- no es a que le temo Neji, es solo que esto es absurdo! ¿Me quieres ver la cara de tonta? No estoy de acuerdo con esta decisión! Tu viviendo con una chica que no soy yo! ¿Es esta tu forma de vengarte por el hecho de que no quise venir a vivir aquí?

Neji cambio su expresión de seriedad a una de molestia, ese último comentario había sido uno que no debió haber salido de los labios de ella.

-¿de qué hablas? Creí ya lo habíamos hablado, acepte tu decisión aunque no estaba conforme con ella comprendí tus razones

-Pues dime tus razones del por qué debería aceptar que vivieses con una mujer a quien ni siquiera conoces bien

-No tiene a donde ir Tenten, no tiene siquiera algún documento que diga su nombre…

-Pero ella tenía un hogar ¿no es así? ¿Porque no regresa ahí? Dudo que no la acepten en el de nuevo, tal vez simplemente está siendo egoísta y no quiere regresar…

Neji simplemente negó con la cabeza y la observo detenidamente a ella que era su novia, su mejor amiga…

-No tiene familia Tenten, parece ser que vivía con su novio y…

Guardo silencio un momento no muy seguro de decir lo que estaba a punto de decir pero sabía que era lo correcto aunque no del todo

-¿Y? ¿y qué Neji?

-Estoy seguro de que este la maltrataba –hablo serio habiendo dejado atrás su expresión de enojo dejando pasar el cometario anterior de ella, de alguna manera olvidándolo con el nuevo tema-¿no crees que es algo insensato dejarla regresar con él?

-¿Por qué no lo denuncia? -dijo ella esta vez preocupada y también olvidando su enojo que era remplazado por sentimientos de compasión- es decir ¿en que está pensando? –Dijo mirándolo- ese hombre no puede andar ahí como si nada si le hacía daño

-No es así de fácil –suspiro pesadamente el ojiperla- no ah tenido el valor de hablarlo conmigo

-pues hazla hablar

-No es algo que deba hacerse por la fuerza –dijo de manera seria- lo más seguro es que tema hablar de ello… -suspiro- por favor Tenten entiende…

Ella lo observo detenidamente a los ojos, sintiendo de nuevo ese sentimiento dentro de ella que no lograba descifrar, escuchando con cuidado cada una de sus palabras, cerró sus ojos y suspiro profundamente para asentir aun con ese sentimiento en su pecho.

-está bien Neji…

Sakura que estaba afuera sentada en los escalones que daban a la puerta observaba el cielo nublado y gris sin mirarlo a la vez, con la mirada perdida mas bien, absorta en sus pensamientos, esperando a ser invitada de nuevo en la casa para saber la respuesta de la pareja que ya hacia dentro de ella.

Se sentía incomoda con toda la situación, y por un momento sintió miedo, miedo de que Tenten le negase quedarse, no debería ser así, es decir no debería temer, pero lo hacía, y no sabía realmente porque, tal vez no deseaba regresar a aquel lugar, por un momento pensó en Naruto pero desecho la idea al pensar en que Sasuke rápidamente se daría cuenta de ello, no sabía si el aria algo de enterarse que se encontraba en casa de su mejor amigo pero no deseaba averiguarlo.

Tampoco debería depender de un extraño, sentía que se estaba aprovechando de él y de alguna manera se sentía culpable de todo lo que sucedía en esos momentos

-Realmente soy culpable de esto –dijo decepcionada de sí misma – debí haberme ido desde un principio –hablaba para sí misma y estaba dispuesta a continuar cuando escucho la puerta abrirse detrás de sí, se puso de pie inmediatamente mirando a Tenten y a Neji frente a ella, los observo detenidamente tratando de descifrar por medio de sus expresiones la respuesta pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para pensarlo detenidamente.

-Puedes quedarte –hablo por fin Tenten sacando a Sakura de nerviosismo y logrando que apareciera una sonrisa en los labios de la peli rosa que sin pensarlo abrazo a Tenten, acto que sorprendió a la castaña y aun mas al escucharla llorar- hey... –dijo abrazándola también sin saber si esa era la reacción correcta- pero solo será hasta que reúnas el dinero ¿está bien?

Sakura asintió sollozando mientras la abrazaba aun

-Muchas gracias –dijo soltándola pensando en que tal vez la estaba incomodando- le aseguro que será hasta que junte el dinero suficiente

-Aunque también deberías pensar en arreglar los asuntos que haigas dejado pendientes –dijo y camino dejando atrás a una Sakura confundida y a un Neji ciertamente intranquilo, que fue detrás de ella-

-Te acompañare

-No descuida –dijo mirándolo- parece que lloverá y no quiero que enfermes, mi casa no queda lejos así que déjalo así –dijo y le dio un beso en los labios- por favor Neji… confió en ti está bien? No… no me decepciones

Neji entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería pero de alguna manera se había ofendido por ello, porque sentía que ella dudaba de él y eso hería su orgullo

-Sabes que no lo haría –dijo serio- por favor ve con cuidado

Ella asintió y le dio un segundo beso en los labios atrayéndolo a ella de la nuca duramente unos momentos para dejarlo y sonreír un poco, girándose y dejándolo atrás mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa.

Sakura los observaba pero cuando los miro besarse se giro apenada de cierta manera quedándose así hasta escuchar la voz del ojiperla.

-Vamos a entrar –le hablo mientras que ella se giraba para verlo- parece ser que lloverá

Ella solo asintió y entro con él a la casa-

…

…

…

**Fin Flashback**

-Bueno… digamos que al principio no estuvo de acuerdo

-Así que ¿si tuvieron inconvenientes?

Ella asintió

-No deseaba que me queda aquí en casa pero al final Los dos hablaron y ella accedió… no se qué es lo que habrán discutido pero acepto.

-Ya veo.. –Lee sonrió tranquilo y observo el reloj en la pared- parece ser que Neji no tardara en llegar y creo que te estoy quitando tiempo ¿no es así?

-No descuida, ya estaba por terminar

-Entonces será mejor que termines, no vaya a ser que tu "jefe "se moleste –Lee rio un poco haciendo que Sakura sonriese al verlo así- bien me retiro, espero que no tengas más problemas con Tenten aunque ella es así ¿sabes? Tiene un carácter algo fuerte y tal vez sucedan algunos percances más, si algo no le parece simplemente te lo hará saber

Sakura que sonreía aun asintió nerviosa por ello, ella no era una mujer de discusiones y se consideraba más bien algo débil en ese aspecto

-Espero no ocasionar más disgustos en ella

-Yo también lo espero, bueno… me retiro cuídate, después vendré de nuevo –hablo el chico de ojos negros y camino a la salida- solo venia a ver qué estuvieses bien

-Creíste que estaría tirada al final de las escaleras ¿o algo así? –rio Sakura mientras caminaba con hacia la puerta-

-hahaha algo así, pero veo que estas bien y me alegra

-Gracias –contesto Sakura habiendo llegado a la puerta y viendo como el bajaba los escalones para dirigirse a la banqueta y caminar hacia su casa-

-nos veremos luego –dijo diciéndole adiós con su mano mientras ella lo imitaba y asentía con una sonrisa en su rostro, para luego entrar de nuevo a su "trabajo" esta vez tomando una silla de la cocina para llevarla hasta la cocina acomodándola frente a la lacena tomo los platos y se subió en ella por fin acomodándolos en su lugar- uff... –Se bajo de la silla y la acomodo en su lugar de nuevo mirando la sala ordenada se dirigió a la cocina y demás habitaciones asegurándose de que estuviesen en orden todas- parece ser que no me falta nada mas.. –dijo pensando unos momentos y dirigiéndose al patio de atrás que era igual al de una casa originaria de Japón, a pesar de que la casa no tenía nada de ello, supuso que a Neji le gustaría de esa manera, se sentó en la orilla de la madera colgando sus pies mientras observaba el patio y el pequeño estanque en el, se quedo admirándolo durante un rato ida en sus pensamientos- … - suspiro y sonrió un poco- es lindo

-¿Verdad?

Sakura dio un respingo del susto y se giro rápido para ver a Neji de pie detrás de ella

-me asustaste

-¿eres muy distraída sabes? –hablo él y se sentó a un lado de ella un poco alejado mirando al frente el patio bien cuidado por el-

-¿hace cuanto que estas ahí?

-unos cinco minutos para ser exacto… te estuve llamando pero no respondías, así que te busque por toda la casa y no te encontré este era el último lugar así que vine aquí y te eh encontrado, aunque no me sentiste llegar…

-Discúlpame, estaba pensando… supongo que me metí mucho en ello

-Eso parece –contesto el ojiperla mirando el cielo teñido en un color rojizo debido al atardecer –

Sakura lo observo y se le quedo mirando perdiéndose en el, se veía tan perfecto a su parecer…

Sus ojos y sus labios, su anatomía, sus expresiones y su voz… todo en el parecía perfecto, era tan único, no era un hombre de muchas palabras pero parecía simplemente no necesitarlas…

-¿Tengo algo acaso? –hablo el sacándola de sus pensamientos hacia su persona haciéndola sonrosar poniéndose cabizbaja-

-N-no…

-El la observo y noto su sonroso cosa que lo extraño

-¿Te encuentras bien Sakura? –Hablo observándola aun- tal vez no estás acostumbrada a tanto trabajo…

-N-no -tartamudeo ella- la casa estaba casi limpia por completo así que n-no tuve que trabar mucho en ella

-El se acerco a ella y puso su mano en su frente sintiendo su temperatura normal pero el sonroso de ella se torno en un sonrojo intrigándolo a él sin saber bien que sucedía-¿entonces? –pregunto observándola habiendo quitado su mano de la frente de ella-

-Sera mejor que vea que cenaremos –dijo poniéndose de pie nerviosa evitando mas las preguntas de el dándose la vuelta Neji la tomo de la muñeca y ella sintió un escalofrió recorrerle su espalda mirándolo con su sonrojo en sus mejillas aun presente.

El se sorprendió por su acto reflejo y la soltó de la muñeca algo apenado por ello

-¿Segura de que estas bien? –la cuestiono mirándola y ahora el evadiendo lo que acababa de hacer-

-S-si… no te preocupes estoy bien.. –Respondió la ojijade – ahora… iré a ver qué cenaremos –hablo y se fue de ahí huyendo de el nerviosa y apenada a la vez-

Neji que se quedo ahí sentado se giro a ver el atardecer de nuevo preguntándose si en realidad estaba bien, aunque parecía estarlo tal vez pronto le daría fiebre, suspiró ignorando los verdaderos hechos del porque estaba ella de esa manera, miró su mano y se quedo pensando unos momentos ,la cerro y observo el cielo de nueva cuenta. ¿Todo estaba bien no es así? La presencia de ella no afectaría en nada en su vida, ella simplemente trabajaría ahí y se iría…

...

...

...

...

...

Un joven de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color se encontraba en su sala escuchando las quejas de uno de sus amigos, un chico de ojos azules le reprochaba un montón de cosas mientras levanta los pedazos de un jarrón que a su parecer era horrible

-Naruto deja eso ahí

-No puede ser que ya haiga pasado días y no lo haigas podido levantar!

Sasuke frunció el seño molesto por sus comentarios, llevaba ahí apenas treinta minutos y ya había escuchado suficientes quejas de su parte "deberías buscar a Sakura" "no has limpiado todo este desorden" "Sakura tal vez no esté bien" "No debiste dejar que Sakura se fuera" "Sasuke deberías ser mas considerado con ella" "Sakura siempre ah estado ahí contigo Sasuke trátala mejor" por el esa cabello de chicle podía hacer lo que se le antojase! Ya se había hartado de escuchar su horrible voz y ver su rostro día con día

-Sera mejor que busque a Sakura Sasuke, no sabemos de ella desde hace días

-¿por qué no simplemente la buscas tu Naruto? Ella ya esta grandecita y puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana

-¿Estás hablando enserio Sasuke? –Hablo esta vez un molesto Naruto observándolo fijamente- No te comprendo en verdad, tú fuiste quien acepto estar con ella

-Ella se la pasaba molestando

-Ella te amaba y tú la aceptaste ¿simplemente porque si? ¿Estás bromeando verdad?

- Creí que dejaría de estar fastidiando

Naruto frunció su entrecejo molesto, no podía entender realmente que pasaba por la mente de su amigo, pero esperaba que dentro del hubiera aunque fuese una leve preocupación por Sakura.

Y en realidad si la había.

Porque Sasuke esperaba que ella regresase con el llorando y pidiendo disculpas, por que esperaba que regresase arrepentida de haberse ido y llorando por todo lo sucedido, que hubiera regresado olvidando lo que ocurrió ese día…

Pero eso simplemente no había pasado.

* * *

><p>¿No es muy largo verdad? Siento si no ah quedado bien. Pero creo que se me dificulto un poco escribir el capitulo, mi musa andaba perdida : creo que se harto un rato de mi, pero hice lo mejor que pude, díganme si les parece que está siendo aburrido o algo.

En fin también desearía agradecerle a quienes agregan mi historia a Favoritos y Alertas

Y a quienes me dejaron Review en este cuarto capitulo que son ayadabest, Aoi JM, y lady-darkness-chan, muchas gracias por comentarme, realmente me alegra mucho leer sus comentarios n_n

En fin nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo con seguiridad :)


	6. Chapter 6

Eh aquí el capitulo 6! Ahora no me tarde como el capitulo pasado y procurare llevar el fic de esta manera. Espero sea de su agrado y en fin no los molesto mas n.n

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha se encontró así mismo en la calle buscando a su Novia en la calle. Caminaba y preguntaba de vez en cuando a las personas de por los alrededores de su casa si la habían visto.<p>

Algunos le hacían preguntas de mas y lo miraban de manera sorprendida, pero eso realmente no le interesaba. Muy seguramente estaban sacando sus conclusiones acerca de toda esa absurda situación.

Pero la realidad era que ellos habían discutido, el la había maltratado y ella se habia largado de su casa.

Así de simple.

Aquella mujer de ojos esmeraldas no había regresado a su lado y eso lo estaba poniendo realmente ansioso y aunque jamás lo admitiría también lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Al principio espero a que regresase y le rogara por dejarla quedarse con él. Pero eso no había ocurrido.

Ahora caminaba hacia el puente de las lágrimas, varias personas le habían dicho que la habían visto en ese lugar durante la tarde hasta que oscureció. Se coloco en el borde de este posando sus manos sobre el barandal y observo la caída.

Una caída bastante larga y seguramente mortal para quien se arrojase de ahí, apretó con sus manos el borde y se quede observando hacia el frente, pensando en un montón de cosas, una de ellas y la que más le inquietaba era la imagen de Sakura arrojándose desde el mismo lugar en el que él se encontraba.

-No puede ser –hablo para sí mismo mientras se alejaba del borde como si este le quemara las manos- no podría ser tan estúpida para hacer algo como eso, además ya se habría sabido… -suspiro agobiado por ese pensamiento pero decidió desecharlo mejor, de no ser así se vería atormentado por la idea.

Miro hacia el cielo y bufo fastidiado ahora. Así que decidió regresar hacia su hogar comenzando a caminar, por lo menos sabía que había sido vista por los alrededores, así que muy seguramente seguía en la ciudad, pues no se había llevado nada de la casa así que no habría manera de que pudiese irse a algún otro país.

-Mañana iré a buscar a los refugios… Probablemente esté ahí.

Caminando hasta su casa estuvo pensando en bastantes cosas, recordando muchos momentos con la pelirrosa y de alguna manera eso le provoco molestia, por que detestaba sentirse de esa manera. El estaba completamente seguro de no tener ningún tipo de relación con ella más que una puramente carnal, ella era hermosa y eso lo sabía muy bien, lo había notado desde el primer momento en que la vio, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que era realmente una molestia, y aunque se había dicho que jamás se relacionaría con ella de la forma en la que lo hiso termino cediendo.

Porque Haruno Sakura tenía un cuerpo exquisito, su piel era puramente blanca, parecía como una muñeca de porcelana con las mejillas tintadas en un color rosado, sus labios carnosos y perfectos y su figura esbelta y perfecta a su mirada… Ella había despertado en él un deseo tremendo que no fue capaz de controlar con el tiempo y término llevándola a la cama y con ello a su hogar…

Cuatro años de relación a su lado… Se había cansado de ella, el no era hombre de una sola mujer, le gustaba disfrutar de otros labios de otro cuerpo… pero jamás querría dejar a la Haruno porque ella era perfecta y no toleraría verle con alguien más que no fuese el.

Su relación no había sido en lo absoluto perfecta, el se descontrolaba de vez en cuanto… le gritaba la maltrataba hasta cierto punto, pero en la noche que ella se fue de su lado había cruzado la ralla y lo admitía, le había arrojado un jarrón así sin más, eso seguramente le habría dejado un moretón en su cuerpo, había lastimado a su muñeca personal…

Pero era casi inevitable, se había molestado por sus quejas, siempre quejándose de todo

¿No podía simplemente conformarse con que ella fuese su novia?

¿Que acaso no se daba cuenta de que ella era la más afortunada de todas las mujeres con las que el se había acostado?

Porque ella tenía el placer de dormir a su lado, de poder estar con él y poder llamarse a sí misma "Novia de Sasuke Uchiha" Pero no, las mujeres nunca estaban conforme y siempre deseaban más de lo que les brindaban… Eso ya lo tenía cansado.

Así que esa noche exploto y termino lastimándola…

Y ahora Naruto su mejor amigo lo estaba hostigando de sobremanera, preocupado por la pelirrosa como si fuese su novia o algo así…

Le decía que seguramente el no estaba preocupado por ella pero claro que lo estaba! Esa mujer le pertenecía a él y no deseaba que nadie más la tuviese, no deseaba que nadie más pudiese gozar de su cuerpo y sus labios, de sus gemidos y palabras de adoración, porque Haruno Sakura le pertenecía únicamente a él.

...

...

...

...

Estaba atardeciendo ya y Sakura se encontraba en el patio de enfrente regando el césped y con ello los arbustos que estaban al frente de la casa del Hyuuga, llevaba puestas unas sandalias y un short negro corto pegado a su cuerpo con una blusa de tirantes de un color morado muy sencilla, ideal para la tarea que estaba realizando, canturreaba un poco sin hacerlo en realidad, solo movía sus labios como si lo hiciese pero ningún sonido salía de su boca, el sol estaba por ocultarse y observo una Hummer azul estacionarse frente a la casa, de ella salió una mujer que Sakura reconoció al instante.

-Buenas tardes Tenten –hablo la pelirrosa de manera amable sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

-¿Esta Neji en casa? –pregunto cerrando la puerta de su Hummer caminando por el pequeño sedero que daba hasta la puerta de la casa mientras observo como Sakura asentía con la cabeza como respuesta- gracias –respondió para después entrar a la casa-

Sakura suspiro ligeramente y después de un rato termino de regar todo suficientemente bien, sin haber desperdiciado agua, se dirigió hasta la llave y la cerro acomodando la manguera con la que estuvo regando, entonces camino hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta limpiando sus pies en una alfombra que había antes de entrar a la casa y se dispuso a entrar en ella.

No vio en la sala ni en el comedor a la pareja y supuso tal vez estarían en la habitación de Neji así que estaba por ir a su cuarto cuando vio a la pareja salir de la habitación del Hyuuga, Tenten lo tomaba de la mano y este hacia lo mismo con ella, los dos la observaron y ella se sonrojo sin saber muy bien la razón

-Con permiso –hablo Sakura y retomo su camino a su cuarto subiendo las escaleras, pero mientras lo hacía escucho la voz de Tenten hablarle al Hyuuga

-Entonces no habrá ningún problema verdad? por que de ser así puedo simplemente decirle al jefe que no podre ir y que alguien más debería tomar mi lugar

-No-contesto el mirándola- trabajo es trabajo y si el jefe te ah pedido que vayas allá a esa reunión lo mejor es que lo hagas

Tenten hizo una mueca de disgusto y suspiro algo desilusionada

-Pero estaré mucho tiempo sin verte, eso me parece algo injusto… ¿no habrá alguna manera de que puedas acompañarme?

El simplemente negó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Yo también tengo trabajo que hacer, tendrás que ir por tu propia cuenta, además te servirá como un descanso también, así que aprovéchalo. –Tenten hizo un puchero y el sonrió casi inconscientemente, algo que la Pelirrosa noto desde las escaleras, sintiendo una ligera punzada en su pecho-

Sakura siguió su camino y al terminar de subir las escaleras giro en el pasillo y se sentó en el piso doblando sus piernas y abrazando sus piernas un poco, comenzado a sentirse extraña, sin saber porque, escuchaba aun la conversación de la pareja en el primer piso.

-Y que hay del baile que habrá la semana que viene? –Hablo la castaña observando a su novio- es obligatorio para todos los empleados de nuestro rango… no quiero que vayas solo –se quejo- cualquier mujer deseara acercarte a ti si no me en contigo

Eso logro sacarle una risa ligera a Neji y Sakura se estremeció al escucharlo, el ojiperla no reía con frecuencia ni mucho menos sonreía, el no era alguien muy expresivo respecto a sus emociones pero cuando estaba con Tenten parecía ser otra persona… en ocasiones…

Neji se quedo en silencio unos momentos sin saber que responderle a su novia pues era cierto que ese baile era obligatorio y eso se los habían dejado bien en claro pero no contaba con que Tenten saliese de viaje justo en esos días, así que realmente no sabía que haría

-Ya se! –se expreso Tenten pareciendo haber encontrado la solución al problema mientras que el la observaba expectante- ¿por qué no llevas a Sakura contigo?

Eso realmente fue una sorpresa para Neji pues su expresión era muy evidente

-¿Estás hablando enserio?

Sakura que se encontraba en el segundo piso se sorprendió de sobremanera al escucharla y pensó en que tal vez Tenten sabía que ella estaba ahí y simplemente se estaba burlando de ella pues era obvio que Neji no desearía llevar a su empleada a un baile que de seguro era muy importante

-Por supuesto que sí, preferiría que ella fuese contigo a que Alexandra se te acercase –hablo refiriéndose a una mujer que había estado detrás de Neji desde que habían entrado a ese trabajo, y con eso se refería a ya varios años de tenerla como una autentica acosadora- lo preferiría completamente, además ella vive aquí así que simplemente regresaras con ella y dormirás, no tendrás que llevar a nadie a su casa y de ser así de todas maneras tendrás que regresar…

Neji no estaba completamente seguro de todo aquello, no sabía si su novia era bipolar o tenía algún plan en marcha, tal vez quería ponerlo a prueba o algo así, o tal vez estaba siendo paranoico

-Estas completamente segura Tenten?

-Ya lo dije, claro que si, solo necesita un lindo vestido y unos tacones y ya está…

Neji suspiro no muy convencido de la idea

-¿No crees que deberíamos preguntarle antes de planearlo todo? No se te habrá ocurrido pensar que a ella tal vez no le agradan ese tipo de cosas

Pero el estaba completamente equivocado, pensó una Sakura sorprendida, a ella realmente le gustaban esas cosas, siempre había deseado que Sasuke la llevase a su lado a una de esas fiestas en las que la gente baila y va de gala, deseaba que él la presentase como tal, pero jamás lo había hecho…

-Pues llámala, vamos a averiguarlo –contento la castaña y Neji suspiro asintiendo a su petición- anda –continuo la castaña soltando la mano de su novio mientras lo miraba dirigirse a las escaleras-

Sakura reacciono rápido al escucharlo, así que se puso de pie lo más rápido y silencioso que puso pero en camino a su habitación tropezó y cayó al suelo sonando por la casa el golpe seco que se dio y un leve quejido, Neji subió rápido al escucharlo y se encontró con ella boca abajo en el suelo

-¿Estas bien Sakura? –Pregunto yendo a su lado y ayudándola incorporarse habiéndose puesto de rodillas junto a ella-

-S-si… lo siento no sé que me paso –hablo y lo miro a los ojos nerviosa de que se diera cuenta de que estuvo escuchándolos-

-Ven descuida, hay algo que queremos preguntarte

-si –contesto ella poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Neji y lo siguió bajando las escaleras observando a Tenten-

-que sucedió? –pregunto la castaña con un rostro ligeramente preocupado-

-Sakura se tropezó y cayó… pero está bien

-Oh –respondió ella en una expresión simple- que bien... –observo entonces a la pelirrosa- ¿segura de que todo está bien?

-Si descuida… ¿qué querían preguntarme? –pregunto como si no supiese de que se trataba-

-Habrá un baile la semana que viene, una fiesta de mucha importancia para la empresa en la que trabajamos –dijo la castaña para mirar a Neji durante un momento y volver la vista hacia Sakura prosiguiendo- Yo no estaré aquí en la ciudad pues se me asigno una reunión en Roma a la que debo asistir, sin embargo no quiero que Neji asista solo a la fiesta, así que podrías acompañarlo?

Sakura guardo silencio mientras los observaba a los dos, podría ir y pasar una velada agradable al lado de Neji, y sinceramente era una idea que le agradaba bastante…

-Están seguros? Es decir… ¿no tienen ningún inconveniente con ello?

-Si hubiese algún inconveniente no te habríamos preguntado nada Sakura –respondió tranquila Tenten, pero Sakura no completamente convencida se giro a ver a Neji esperando que él le respondiese algo respecto a su pregunta-

-Si las dos están de acuerdo entonces está bien –respondió el ojiperla a la mirada de Sakura y ella sonrió sin poder evitarlo algo que Tenten asumió como emoción por ir a una fiesta y nada mas-

-Entonces está bien –hablo Sakura- muchas gracias por tomarme en cuenta.. Aunque jamás eh ido a una fiesta importante… Así que…

-No es nada del otro mundo Sakura, solo es vestirse con un buen vestido y unos lindos tacones, arreglarse muy bien y estar con tu pareja de baile, tal vez la gente se te acerque y esas cosas pero solo hay que saludar beber un poco, disfruta de la buena música, en fin veras que será agradable –sonrió tranquila Tenten- solo deberás comprar un vestido para la ocasión por qué no tienes ninguno ¿o sí?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y de pronto Neji se sintió fuera de lugar, esas conversaciones parecían más de mujeres así que se dirigió a la cocina escuchándolas hablar acerca del susodicho vestido.

En la cocina tomo un vaso de vertió agua en el bebiéndolo todo en unos cuantos tragos, después de ello suspiro ligeramente nervioso por ello sin saber por qué.

Solo esperaba que esa velada fuera una agradable y no sucediese nada malo en ella… aunque de alguna manera presentía que no sería tan tranquila como esperaba.

Observo por la ventana y el sol ya se había ocultado, ya era de noche y supuso las dos mujeres en su sala se la pasarían hablando de cómo iría Sakura a la fiesta, pues Tenten no permitiría que se fuera con un vestido simplón, seguramente ella se aseguraría de conseguir un lindo vestido para la pelirrosa, en ese momento pensó en que tal vez ellas podrían llegar a ser amigas, si Tenten dejaba de desconfiar de Sakura podrían pasar un buen rato juntas y salir de compras y esas cosas que hacen las chicas…

Porque Tenten necesitaba una amiga y Sakura también, porque su novia solo lo tenía a él y a Lee y ellos no eran las personas más adecuadas para salidas de mujeres y esas cosas, o las platicas típicas que las chicas tenían entre ellas.

-Hey! –la voz de su novia lo saco de sus pensamientos y la observo, ella no espero respuesta por parte de el- mañana vendré por Sakura para ir a comprar el vestido, no importa verdad?

-Está bien, yo te daré dinero para el vestido –pero entonces observo como Tenten negaba rotundamente-¿no?

-Par nada, yo se lo comprare, tu ya has gastado suficiente dinero –dijo y se acerco hasta el dándole un beso en los labios- en fin yo me retiro, nos veremos hasta mañana –y entonces se dirigió a la salida y sin esperar a Neji salió de la casa y el observo cómo se subía a su Hummer y lo encendía alejándose de ahí- … -escucho pasos y se giro para observar a Sakura en la entrada de la cocina, el simplemente sonrió un poco y de nueva cuenta noto el sonroso en las mejillas de ella, pero por esa vez lo dejo pasar.

-¿Estás segura de querer ir a esa fiesta?

-¿Estás seguro de querer llevarme?

-No tengo ningún problema con ello

-¿Debemos bailar?

-Bueno… es un baile, no crees que es algo obvio Haruno?

-Jamás eh ido a un baile así que no sabría decirte… pero no creo ser muy buena en ello

El se quedo en silencio observándola, ella tenía sus manos juntas al frente jugando con sus dedos como si estuviese nerviosa-

-Te enseñare si lo deseas, no es difícil…

-Podrías?

-Claro… ven –contento Neji y camino hasta la sala moviendo la mesa de el medio de esta quedando un espacio bastante amplio ahora, mientras prendía el reproductor buscando una canción adecuada para bailar, encontrándola después de unos momentos le hizo una señal pidiéndole a ella que se acercase- supongo que sabes cómo debes posicionarte no es así? –tomo una de las manos de ella y la coloco en su hombro mientras que tomaba su otra mano con la suya dejándola de esa manera y por ultimo colocaba su mano sobrante en la cintura de ella acercándola un poco hacia el - de esta manera.

Sakura se sentía nerviosa y podía percibir el aroma de él, tan masculino y limpio, lo observo a los ojos nerviosa y el comenzó a moverse mientras que ella también lo hacía, siguiéndole el suave ritmo, desvió su mirada ligeramente observando su mano en el hombro de él para no verlo a los ojos.

-No es tan difícil –dijo ella y el asintió-

-No lo es, y parece ser que no se te dificulta en lo absoluto –hablo el bailando con ella mientras la observaba, no lo estaba mirando y sentía como temblaba ligeramente, con ese sonroso persistente en sus mejillas que aparecía cada que la tenía cerca, sentía su aroma tan delicado y su perfecta cintura debajo de la ropa, su piel perfecta y limpia como la de una muñeca de porcelana.

-gracias… -contesto ella a su cumplido- por lo menos no te pisare en el baile –rio un poco por su propio comentario y lo miro a los ojos y el también lo hizo, sintió su mirada penetrante, sus hermosos ojos perlas en los que podía verse a sí misma, de pronto sintió su respiración tomándolo aun de la mano habían dejado de bailar y ella no se había dado cuenta, ninguno de los dos parecía percibirlo pero se habían acercado peligrosamente el uno con el otro, ella sintió su corazón acelerarse por completo acercándose mas y mas poco a poco sintiendo sus respiraciones observo los labios de él y entonces la música dejo de sonar, haciéndolos reaccionar a los dos, ella se alejo rápidamente de él y Neji que había estado admirando el rostro tan hermoso de ella se alejo un poco cayendo por fin en la realidad, una realidad un tanto preocupante para él, pues se había acercado mucho a ella.

-Lo siento… -hablo el ciertamente nervioso, pero no más que Sakura.

-no, discúlpame a mí... –respondió ella quedándose en el mismo lugar desviando su mirada sonrojada, de cierta manera sentía vergüenza, había estado muy cerca de él, demasiado… su corazón se había acelerado y sentía sus mejillas arder, todo eso no parecía nada bueno- será mejor que vaya a dormir ahora, Tenten dijo que pasaría temprano por mi… -hablo y se dirigió hacia el segundo piso sin esperar respuesta de Neji.

El la observo irse y se sentó en el sofá desconcertado.

-¿qué estaba haciendo? –Se pregunto así mismo con la cabeza gacha-

Tal vez la decisión de permitirle vivir a la Haruno con el no había sido la mejor después de todo.

Todo aquello se estaba tornando inquietante para él y de alguna manera y muy a su pesar había disfrutado de la cercanía de ella junto a él… Nada de lo que había sucedido en ese momento estaba bien y estaba completamente seguro de que no se repetiría de nuevo.

O eso creyó.

* * *

><p>Bueno con esto damos por terminado el capitulo numero 6, espero haiga sido de su agrado y los haiga entretenido un poco por lo menos n_n<p>

Quiero agradecerle a lady-darkeness-chan, ayadabest y Aoi JM por sus Reviews, gracias por continuar leyéndome aun cuando me tarde bastante en actualizar, les aseguro tratare de no tardar ya en subir los caps.

También gracias a las personas que agregan esta historia a Favs y alertas, significa mucho para mi

En fin nos veremos en el capítulo 7 con seguridad!


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí está el Capitulo numero 7 n_n me tarde esta vez menos, pero me tarde aun así, así que me disculpo por ello, en fin no los molesto mas espero les agrade el capitulo.

* * *

><p>Sakura miraba fijamente a una Tenten seria, de hecho podría decirse que amenazante era la palabra correcta; la castaña la observaba con esa mirada de molestia y rencor que Sakura detestaba…<p>

De haber sabido que las cosas se pondrían así de mal la Haruno jamás habría aceptado ir con Tenten de compras, pero al parecer aun debía ser demasiado tonta como para no notar que la castaña tenía otras intenciones al decidir comprarle el vestido para la balada a la que ella misma le había invitado: Que ilusa había sido.

Flashback

-No vayan a tardar demasiado de ser posible –hablo un Neji ciertamente preocupado por toda esa situación algo que Sakura noto pero no le tomo mucha importancia- Hoy tendrás que salir al viaje y no quiero que vayas cansada –le hablo a Tenten esta vez, esa tarde se iría a Roma, al viaje de negocios al que Fugaku le había enviado-

-No te preocupes, ya tendré tiempo de descansar en el avión –la castaña tomaba su bolso y dejaba en la barra un vaso de agua del que había estado tomando hacia unos momentos- además, estoy segura de que encontrare un vestido lindo para ella muy rápido –esto pareció decirlo con cierto recelo, algo que Neji noto, y aunque estaba por decir algo la castaña continuo hablando- es mejor que nos vayamos –observo a Sakura y le regalo una de sus sonrisas y Sakura se la devolvió de la más dulce manera.

Neji solo suspiro resignado a toda aquella situación, debió haberse negado desde un principio a que la pelirrosa le acompañara en el baile, debió decirle a Tenten que encontraría una manera de escaparse de la susodicha balada, pero no lo hiso.. Y ahora solo esperaba que nada malo sucediese entre ellas dos y pudiesen de alguna manera ser amigas como pensó desde el principio tontamente.

Sabia de sobra que a Tenten no le agradaba Sakura, quiso creer en algún momento que si le agradaba, pero se descubrió así mismo engañándose de manera estúpida.

Su novia jamás aceptaría a una mujer que vive al lado de él.

Tenía sentido… no?

Aunque esta no era una simple situación, esta era una situación "especial".

La mujer que vivía con el no era nada de él, eso era cierto, pero ella sufría, no parecía, pero Neji podía observar en sus ojos una tristeza inmensa, aun con todas esas sonrisas ciertamente apagadas, aunque podía jurarse así mismo que en ocasiones ella realmente parece olvidar su dolor… solo a veces.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo con ella pudo darse cuenta de que era una mujer insegura y temerosa, pero de alguna manera sabia que en algún momento de su vida ella no había sido así.

Pero toda la situación que vivió con el tipo que la lastimo debió haberla apagado a tal grado que decidió terminar con su vida.

Neji no la había retenido ahí por que fuese linda, ni mucho menos por amor; La retenía ahí porque por primera vez en su vida había sentido dolor al ver a alguien sufrir de esa manera, al ver a alguien decidir terminar con su vida…

Aquella noche en la que la conoció su corazón se oprimió, el no era bueno demostrando sus sentimientos, esa era la realidad, pero había sentido una punzada en su pecho al verla saltar del puente, la había observado al principio y no creyó que fuese a saltar pero lo hizo y eso le impacto de sobremanera.

El suicidio era algo ridículo a su parecer, pensaba que las personas que llegaban a ese punto debían ser demasiado débiles y tontas.

Pero ella no era tonta, Sakura estaba herida, lastimada de gravedad en su corazón…

El la tenía con él, por que esperaba que pudiese ser diferente, que pudiese confiar en ella misma de alguna manera.

Y parecía estar mejor con el paso de los días, el no sabía que la estaba haciendo sonreír de esa manera en ciertas ocasiones pero esperaba que "eso" que la hacía sentir mejor la hiciera ser feliz de nuevo… fuese lo que fuese.

Que idiota al no darse cuenta de que "eso" era realmente el…

-Nos vemos –Tenten le dio un beso repentino en los labios a Neji y este no tuvo tiempo de responderlo, las observo salir de la casa, no sin antes notar como Sakura se detenía en la puerta y se giraba para verlo-

- Espero no ser una molestia para ustedes –hablo y sin más se fue hacia la Hummer de Tenten subiéndose en el asiento al lado de la castaña cerrando la puerta algo nerviosa-

-Bien, vamos a buscarte un lindo vestido para esa velada.

Sakura asintió con sus manos sobre sus piernas y Tenten arranco alejándose de la casa de su adorado novio.

Un novio que había estado con ella desde hacía ya muchos años…

Y a quien no pensaba dejar de ninguna manera.

La mañana transcurrió de forma pesada según Sakura, aunque ella pensó en que sería tal vez algo entretenido o por lo menos agradable, le resulto completamente pesado, no sabia si era por toda la situación e tener que entrar y salir de los vestidores de las tienda probándose cada vestido que Tenten elegía: O tal vez era porque la castaña de alguna manera estaba siendo un tanto dura con ella a su parecer.

A veces le decía lo bonito que era un vestido pero que en ella se miraba muy mal…

Sakura no pensaba lo mismo, había vestidos lindos que se le veían bien a su parecer y había algunos que sencillamente estaban horrendos según sus gustos…

Pero jamás le dijo nada a Tenten…

Hasta que se probó cierto vestido.

-Este es perfecto –hablo la pelirrosa mientras se observaba en el espejo de la boutique, Tenten la observo detenidamente pues no le estaba prestando atención en ese momento- si no te molesta claro –agrego Sakura-

Tenten se acerco y la miro detenidamente, analizándolo con cuidado esta vez asintió con aprobación

-Me parece bien, nos llevaremos el vestido –le dijo a la encargada que estaba ahí con ellas para ayudarles en lo que fuese necesario-

-Ahora mismo se lo pondremos en una caja señorita –hablo la mujer y se retiro Sakura se quedo extrañada-

-No se llevaran este vestido? –Tenten negó y Sakura se quedo perpleja-

-Ese vestido solo era… como una muestra, solo para probar y los demás los tienen guardados, son completamente nuevos y te aseguro que incluso más bonitos

-Vaya… no había visto algo así antes –respondió la pelirrosa- bien, me quitare este vestido entonces –hablo y entro al vestidor de nuevo para cambiarse el vestido que había elegido por la ropa que traía puesta antes, después de unos momentos salió y observo a Tenten de pie con una bolsa y una caja dentro de ella, se la tendió y Sakura la tomo ciertamente contenta- gracias –sonrió y Tenten solo asintió-

-Bien ahora solo faltan los zapatos y –observo a Sakura detenidamente – tal vez algún collar.. no te gustaría algo para tu cabello? Lo tienes muy largo..

-No… está bien si solo lo llevo suelto, Tenten no tienes que comprarme nada mas… creo tener unos zapatos que van bien con este vestido…

Tenten la observo y recordó entonces que Neji le había comprado ya bastante ropa

-Bien en ese caso por qué no vamos a comer algo?

-Creo que lo mejor sería que regresáramos… tú tienes que salir de viaje y lo deberías…

-El viaje será más tarde, puede esperar, anda vamos a comer algo… además necesito hablar algo contigo

Sakura no dijo nada mas, siguió a Tenten hasta la camioneta y entro en ella poniendo en el asiento de atrás la bolsa con el vestido.

Tenten subió también y encendió el motor lista para irse, no sin antes observar a Sakura de reojo.

-A donde deberíamos ir a comer?

-El lugar que tu elijas estará bien, por mi no hay ningún problema –contesto la pelirrosa esperando que Tenten no eligiese uno de esos restaurants caros en los que la gente iba vestida como si fuesen a una fiesta de gala-

-Bien, tengo el lugar perfecto para ello

Las dos iban en silencio hasta llegar a el restaurant que Sakura describió para si misma como un lugar demasiado bonito para ser un simple lugar para comer.

Al entrar al lugar había dos hombres de traje de pie uno a cada lado, los dos les recibieron de manera muy atenta y Tenten les saludo con cortesía al igual que ellos a ella y uno de ellos comenzó a caminar mientras Tenten le seguía así que Sakura supuso ella también debía seguirlos, caminaron y subieron unas escaleras hasta llegar a el segundo piso en donde entraron a una habitación con una mesa al lado de una ventana muy grande y hermosa, el sol no entraba por la ventana y tenía una vista muy linda.

-Aquí está el menú –dijo el hombre mientras que las dos tomaban asiento una frente a la otra en la mesa- vendré en unos momentos para ver qué es lo que desean –después de eso puso los menús en la mesa y se retiro cerrando la puerta.

-Es un lugar muy bonito –hablo Sakura tomando uno de los menús mientras la castaña hacia lo mismo

-Sí, bueno.. Es de mis restaurants favoritos, vengo aquí seguido y es un lugar muy relajante y sobretodo privado como podrás ver, no hay nadie que te moleste ni mucho menos escuche de lo que hablas… es perfecto para lo que tengo que hablar contigo –y al terminar bajo su meno y lo coloco sobre la mesa cerrándolo a la vez- ya sé que comeré ¿y tu?

Sakura la había estado escuchando y mirando a la vez mientras Tenten elegía su platillo, al escuchar eso último se sobresalto ligeramente y se sonrojo un poco apenada pues la había estado observando todo ese tiempo

-ah no... –Dijo y abrió el menú observando los platillos... algunos ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de que podían tratarse- creo que elegiré lo mismo que tu si no te molesta… no estoy acostumbrada a estos platillos…

Y justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Tenten respondió un "adelante"; la puerta se abrió y dejo ver al mismo hombre que les había atendido

-¿Ya decidieron que van a ordenar?

-Si… serán dos Filet De Boeuf, Sauce Morilles por favor-hablo la castaña de manera perfecta- y para beber solo tráiganos agua, eso bastara

-Por supuesto –respondió el hombre- ¿algún postre señoritas?

-Que sea un pastel de fresas –respondió Tenten y con ello el hombre salió de la habitación llevándose consigo los menús dejándolas a las dos de nuevo solas-

-¿Sabes algo Sakura? –dijo Tenten mirándola a los ojos esta vez, Sakura la observo atentamente sintiendo un nudo en su estomago, una sensación extraña de nerviosismo combinado con temor- Conozco a Neji desde la primaria –y la castaña soltó una risa ligera al recordar algunas cosas de aquella época- y para serte sincera siempre lo eh querido… Él lo ah sido todo para mí en estos años y aunque lo conozco desde casi siempre aun no puedo descifrar todas sus expresiones y sentimientos…

-Podría saber… ¿que tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?

-Por favor Sakura –hablo con cierto fastidio Tenten- ¿acaso estas tratando de verme la cara?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y con sus manos sobre sus piernas mientras jugaba con sus dedos como un tic nervioso.

-No entiendo porque Neji decidió tenerte cerca de él, simplemente de un día para otro accedió a vivir con una mujer completamente desconocida para el… No logro comprender porque ¿Acaso ya lo conocías? Eres su amante o algo así y toda esa basura de que te querías suicidar ¿es solo una mentira?

Sakura que escuchaba atentamente y no quitaba su vista de ella frunció su seño involuntariamente, molesta por las palabras de ella

-Estas equivocada Tenten yo jamás había visto a Neji antes de aquel día en el puente –hablo esta vez dejando de jugar con sus manos- yo tampoco se la razón del por qué decidió ayudarme, pero de algo puedes estar segura, siempre le agradeceré por haberme ayudado, por haber evitado que lograra acabar con mi vida… porque estaba demasiado hundida en una tristeza que aun me persigue…-guardo silencio durante unos momentos observando el rostro de Tenten serio- Deberías tener más confianza en el por qué si ah decidido estar contigo es por una razón…

Fin Flashback

Y así fue como llegaron a esa situación

Aquel comentario logro molestar a Tenten, porque sabía que Sakura tenía razón, estaba equivocada al estar desconfiando de Neji pero cada que lo veía sentía como si toda aquella situación se le fuese de las manos, sentía que había algo mas en todo aquello, el cambio tan repentino en el, al querer ayudar a una completa desconocida…

Sentía que le estaba perdiendo y eso la estaba matando por completo.

Al principio pensó en irse a vivir con él. Pero lo descarto, hacia poco tiempo que él le había pedido eso y ella se había negado, no quería dejar su casa pues significaba mucho para ella, todo su esfuerzo y dedicación estaba en esa casa y no deseaba dejarla sola…

No podía simplemente ir con él y decirle que había cambiado de opinión cuando hasta habían discutido por ello.

Pero todo lo que estaba sucediendo estaba haciéndola sentir desconfiada, la presencia de Sakura al lado de Neji la hacían sentir mal, porque había algo en ella que la ponía de nervios, que la hacía sentir indefensa, esa mujer frente a ella tenía algo especial que no sabía que era, no estaba segura de si Neji lo había visto, pero temía que la pelirrosa lo hubiese "encantado" con eso algo que poseía.

Tocaron a la puerta y Tenten estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no lo escucho, no hasta que tocaron con fuerza por tercera vez al ver que nadie respondía, entonces salió de su trance

-Adelante –respondió y vio a dos hombres sostener dos bandejas cada uno, acomodaron los platillos sobre la mesa junto al agua y demás y se retiraron sin decir nada para no molestar la evidente situación en la que las dos mujeres se encontraban

Las dos comenzaron a comer en silencio, cada una en sus pensamientos…

Paso el rato y Sakura observo a Tenten con atención de reojo y suspiro de manera ligera

-Siento si estoy siendo una molestia para los dos Tenten, no es mi intención estar fastidiándote

-No soportaría perder a Neji –fue la respuesta de Tenten- Si llegases a quitármelo jamás te lo perdonaría

Sakura guardo silencio observándola y entreabrió sus labios un poco pero Tenten la callo con sus palabras

-Puedes vivir con el cómo hemos quedado pero no te atrevas a intervenir en mi relación –tomo una rebana de el rico pastel de fresa que estaba en el centro de la mesa y tomo una con su tenedor y la metió en su boca mordiéndola y comiéndola- el pastel está realmente delicioso como siempre tienes que probarlo…

Y con ello dio por terminada aquella discusión, sin dejar decir nada más a Sakura

Porque de alguna manera Tenten sentía muy dentro de ella que todo lo que estaba sucediendo no terminaría bien para ella… pero esperaba que estuviese equivocada.

Después de comer en el Restaurante regresaron a casa, para encontrarse a Neji leyendo un libro en la sala, todo en silencio como a él le agradaba.

Tenten sonrió ciertamente con tristeza al verlo y sintió algunas ganas de llorar, Neji la observo y le regalo una suave sonrisa haciendo que Tenten fuese hasta el para abrazarle en el momento en el que el ojiperla se ponía de pie.

Aunque Neji se sorprendió un poco correspondió el abrazo con cariño

-¿Todo bien?

-si… -respondió Tenten y le dio un beso en los labios – ¿me acompañaras al aeropuerto?

-Claro.. –Observo el reloj- supongo que fueron a comer ¿no es así?

-si –sonrió esta vez un poco más animada-

Sakura entro en ese momento y cerró la puerta tras de si

-¿Pudieron encontrar un vestido? –Sakura asintió respondiendo a su pregunta y le mostro la bolsa con la caja-

-Fue algo complicado pero lo encontramos –la castaña se alejo de los brazos de Neji y observo a Sakura- se verá muy bien en el baile –agrego-

-Con su permiso… iré a mi habitación –la pelirrosa paso a un lado de ellos y antes de subir los escalones que daban al segundo piso observo a Tente- que tengas un buen viaje

-Que te la pases bien en el baile –contesto Tenten-

Sakura que se quedo observando a Tenten a los ojos como lo hacia la castaña con ella asintió y Tenten hizo lo mismo. Neji que las observaba a las dos no comprendía muy bien de que trataba todo eso o por que estaba sucediendo pero realmente no creía que le fuesen a decir aun cuando preguntase.

Sakura se giro y se fue hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí al entrar suspiro pesadamente y dejo el vestido sobre la mesa que había en su cuarto recostándose en su cama cerró los ojos y después de algunos momentos cayo dormida…

…

Pasaron las horas y Sakura Abrió sus ojos soñolienta y sentado a su lado estaba Sasuke, la observaba con aquella mirada seductora y vacía que tanto lo caracterizaba, se sorprendió de sobremanera y se sentó asustada sin saber qué hacer y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cama este la sujeto de la muñeca con cierta fuerza atrayéndola hacia el mientras la sujetaba de la barbilla haciendo que lo mirase

-Creíste que no te encontraría?

Sakura tembló de el miedo al ver de nuevo su rostro, se sentía indefensa y lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, los cuales cerro con fuerza, hasta sentir como las manos que la sujetaban dejaban de hacerlo, abrió sus ojos y nadie estaba ahí…

Aun estaba recostada sobre su nueva cama, las lagrimas si estaban presentes pero nadie le hacía compañía en aquella habitación.

Se sentó y observo detenidamente todo como si temiese que Sasuke realmente estuviera ahí, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación camino y giro para bajar las escaleras pero se topo con algo golpeándose la cara miro hacia arriba y se topo con Neji sosteniéndola por los hombros

-¿Estas bien?

-Lo siento –hablo Sakura en voz baja aun con lagrimas en los ojos algo confundida alzo su rostro para verlo, ya era de noche y la única iluminación que había en la casa era la luz que entraba por las ventanas del pasillo una tenue luz blanquecina, muy seguramente brindada por la luna. La pelirrosa observo a Neji detenidamente y la voz de Tenten resonó en sus oídos, como si ella estuviese ahí a su lado susurrándole-

"No soportaría perder a Neji"

Y entonces sintió como si algo dentro de ella se oprimiera y el hombre que estaba frente a ella sujetándola por los hombros y con rostro preocupado le pareció de pronto tan distante, alzo su mano y toco la tela de la camisa que él llevaba puesta, la sujeto con suavidad y lo observo a los ojos con los suyos cristalinos por las lagrimas de la pesadilla que apenas había tenido.

-Sakura? –El ojiperla tomo la mano de ella y esta pareció salir de su transe pues se zafo inmediatamente y se alejo un paso hacia atrás secando sus ojos llorosos- ¿sucedió algo?

-Solo una pesadilla –contesto ella rápidamente sin saber exactamente que era todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo dentro de ella, lo que sentía, estaba segura de que miraba a Neji como su hermano, por que la habia salvado y la cuidaba, debía de ser así ¿no? –tuve una pesadilla

-Ya veo, te quedaste dormida

-si… ¿acabas de regresar?

-Si, Tenten ya se ah ido a Roma –observo a Sakura detenidamente- ¿ah pasado algo entre ustedes dos?

-No –contesto ella inmediatamente y Neji comprendió que en realidad si había sucedido algo, Sakura lo supo al instante y cambio de tema antes de que siguiese preguntando- venias hacia acá arriba… ¿necesitabas algo?

-En realidad solo iba por algo en una de las habitaciones…

-Oh –contesto ella- bien... Creo que iré por un vaso de agua discúlpame –y con ello paso por un lado de el bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina, Neji por su parte la observo y después siguió su camino hasta la última habitación del pasillo entrando en ella.

Sakura que se sirvió un vaso con agua bebió de este mientras pensaba en muchas cosas, pensó en Sasuke, casi siempre pensaba en el, era raro si no lo hacía, se preguntaba si la estaría buscando, pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que lo más seguro era que ya se hubiese olvidado de ella tal vez.

Pensó en Naruto y que aunque no deseaba que supiera en donde se encontraba esperaba que el rubio estuviese bien y no se estuviera preocupando por ella …

Ellos eran las únicas dos personas que habían sido importantes para ella

Y la más importante le había lastimado profundamente…

Pensó también en su actual situación…

Tenten quería a Neji y ella misma sentía que no tenia en claro sus sentimientos…

Por que al principio creía que Neji sería como un hermano, esa era la idea que quería tener de el, pero todo había cambiado completamente, cada que lo veía sentía algo dentro de ella…

Sin embargo detestaba la idea de empezar a sentir sentimientos por el…

Porque Neji tenía una novia, y esa novia no merecía sufrir, ella sabia más que nadie lo que significaba ser engañada

-Te sientes mal Sakura?

Sakura se asusto y soltó el vaso del que bebía agua y este se quebró en el piso a su vez

-perdón me asuste –hablo ella algo nerviosa y se agacho con sus pies mojados por el agua, estaba por levantar los trozos de vidrio pero Neji la sujeto de la mano e hizo que se levantara alejándola de ahí con cuidado-

-Te podrías cortar –hablo él y la soltó ya alejada de los trozos de vidrio, acercándose el y agachándose comenzó a levantar los trozos con cuidado- dame una servilleta –Sakura asintió llevándole un pañuelo con los que secaba la mesa- gracias –entonces comenzó a juntar los trozos hasta recoger todos se puso de pie y amarro el pañuelo envolviendo en el los pequeños pedazos del vaso y observo a Sakura que lo miraba como si estuviese ida- … ve y ponte unos zapatos

-¿Eh? –contesto ella confundida-

-Saldremos unos momentos, ponte algunas sandalias anda… te esperare afuera

Sakura asintió y subió las escaleras y en su habitación tomo una toalla secando sus pies con cuidado observo que no hubiesen heridas y al verificar que no tenía nada se coloco unas sandalias sencillas y bajo las escaleras de nuevo, camino y salió de la casa en donde observo a Neji esperándola, ya era de noche y pensó en que tal vez esa noche no podría dormir bien por haber estado casi toda la tarde en cama

-¿A dónde iremos? –Pero el ojiperla no respondió y comenzó a caminar, ella no dijo nada y le siguió a unos pasos detrás de el, las calles eran silenciosas y tranquilas, probablemente la gente estaría en sus casas durmiendo o entretenidas en la computadora o la televisión, tal vez leyendo algún libro o una buena historia; Ella caminaba observándolo detenidamente, su cabello suelto y perfecto, era alto y delicado a la vista de ella, tan elegante… parecía perfecto, sus expresiones serias y tranquilas sin parecer vacías como las de Sasuke…

Entonces escucho su voz

-Llegamos –él se giro y la observo con cuidado, ella había estado tan concentrada en el que no había notado a donde la había llevado, cuando observo a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaban en el puente… el puente de las lagrimas, el lugar en donde ella había querido quitarse la vida.

-¿Porque me has traído aquí? –pregunto ella sintiendo tristeza de pronto-

-No conozco todo tu pasado Sakura, tampoco es como si quisiese que me contaras todo sobre el –dijo y se coloco en la orilla del puente posando sus manos en el barandal- pero sé que todo eso te atormenta aun, tu tristeza es tan evidente…

Sakura que lo había seguido con la mirada sintió como si la hubiesen atrapado haciendo algo malo, había estado intentando sonreír lo mas que podía pero la realidad es que las heridas seguían ahí, aun cuando el moretón que estaba en su espalda había desaparecido aun en esos días parecía dolerle como si acabase de suceder

-No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte –contesto ella- solo estoy trabajando en tu casa Neji…

-Pero me preocupa Sakura –contesto él y suspiro escuchándose a sí mismo- jamás había conocido a una persona tan triste en mi vida –la observo, estaba ahí parada detrás de él en silencio con una de sus manos pegada a su pecho con sus ojos acuosos, parecía llorar por cualquier cosa.

-No quiero tu lastima Neji –contesto ella con un hilo de voz

-No es lastima –respondió el- ¿Valía tanto para ti el tipo que te lastimo de esa manera?

¿Que si valía algo para ella? se dijo así misma ella en su mente "Sasuke lo significaba todo para ella" el había sido su mundo, lo que mas había querido en todo el mundo y el simplemente le había escupido, la había usado y la había desechado…

-El significaba todo para mí

-Te lastimo Sakura, no vale la pena sufrir por el

-No es solo eso –respondió la pelirrosa observándole- no es solo eso Neji… No se trata simplemente de él hay otras cosas que me preocupan

El ojiperla la observo detenidamente y le tendió la mano, ella lo observo con cuidado y extendió la suya un poco y tomo la de el, el la acerco y la hiso ponerse a su lado a cierta distancia, observo la caída con ella soltándola coloco sus manos de nuevo en el barandal

-No me creía que una chica como tú quisiera terminar con su vida…

-Jamás pensé que un hombre como tú me salvaría de ello… gracias

-El verte triste es algo muy complicado ¿sabes?

-Solo déjame… Estaré bien –vaya que debía ser una mentirosa, por supuesto que no estaría bien-

-Ese es el problema –hablo el sin verla, estaba observando el agua debajo de ellos- No puedo… -susurro lo ultimo mas para el que para ella

Sakura se quedo en silencio y lo observo sorprendida… ¿a que se estaba refiriendo con eso?

-De que… -Neji la interrumpió-

-Solo espero que no estés tristes más tiempo, no espero que olvides todo lo que sea que te haiga sucedido, pero espero mejores respecto a eso –la miro esta vez, con esos ojos color perla que tanto admiraba Sakura-

-si… -contesto ella al verlo a los ojos y sintió de nuevo esa punzada en su pecho, y de sus ojos se escaparon algunas lagrimas, y se sintió una tonta por llorar tanto, pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía tan frágil y tan perdida.

-No llores –hablo él y miro hacia otro lado, no le agradaba verla llorar- vamos a casa –dijo y la observo, estaba sintiendo que Sakura estaba significando mas para el que una simple empleada o una simple persona a la que había ayudado… Y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, no deseaba herir a Tenten... tendría que hablar con ella cuando regresase de Roma, porque la situación se estaba saliendo de control, sus sentimientos estaban tan fuera de su control que llegaba a asustarlo en ocasiones, porque no llevaba conociendo mucho a Sakura, pero había algo en ella que lo hacía sentirse diferente…

Tenten no merecía sufrir pero él no controlaba lo que estaba sucediendo…

Solo podía asegurarse de no cometer ninguna estupidez hasta poder hablar con su la castaña…

No la lastimaría…

Caminaron de regreso a casa esta vez Sakura al lado de Neji, en silencio los dos…

Sakura confundida y nerviosa y Neji deseando poder controlar toda aquella situación que estaba prácticamente fuera de su alcance ya…

Cuando entraron a la casa Sakura se quito las sandalias y las tomo, observo a Neji y sonrió, de manera dulce

-que descanses… -y se fue a su habitación dejando a Neji de pie en la sala observándola hasta que giro en el pasillo al terminar las escaleras y la perdió de vista-

-Creo que tomare una ducha –dijo para si mismo y entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí…

En unos días más seria el baile y esperaba que todo saliese bien, aunque tenía un presentimiento malo acerca de el...

* * *

><p>Bien este fue el capitulo 7<p>

Espero haiga sido de su agrado y bueno acá en mi ciudad son las 3:43 de la mañana asi que a estas horas lo di por terminado aunque llevo dos días escribiendolo, nose si quedo aceptable pero espero les guste.

Note que el capitulo 6 tuvo un poco mas de Reviews y con ello me refiero a que mas personas se han sumado a esta historia, eso me anima bastante n_n

Gracias a quienes agregan este Fan-fic a favoritos o alertas inclusive muchas gracias a quienes me agregan también a mi TuT

Siempre respondo a sus reviews y esta no será la excepción y con ello aquí doy gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de comentar :)

Aoi JM, Lady-darkness-chan, sakurita-1491, Bloddy Cherry, Crimela y por ultimo un comentario con el nombre de Guest :) quien haiga sido muchas gracias y como no tienes cuenta te respondere por este medio

Guest: Bueno aquí está el capitulo 7 así que espero lo disfrutes, disculpa si tarde un poco en subirlo _.

Muchas gracias por sus Review no saben lo mucho que me encanta leerlos :D de verdad

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo que segurito y será el baile tan esperado! ;D


	8. Chapter 8

Muy bien aqui esta el capitulo 8 espero sea de su agrado :s tarde mucho en subirlo enrealidad Lo siento mucho,espero les agrade y en fin no los molesto mas que disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

><p>Los días avanzaron y Sakura mantenía impecable la casa del Hyuuga.<p>

Después de la partida de Tenten Neji no salía de casa y Sakura lo veía siempre que este salía del trabajo.

Pero aunque se suponía deberían de hablar más era totalmente lo contrario; Sakura se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación, siempre procuraba terminar su trabajo antes de que Neji saliese del suyo y después de ello se encerraba en su habitación y se ponía a Leer o escribir en un cuaderno que había comprado con el dinero que Neji le estaba dando por su trabajo, mientras que el resto lo guardaba.

No se compraba grandes cosas, de hecho trataba de no comprarse más que cosas que creyera realmente necesarias.

Mientras que Neji por su parte al llegar a casa se encontraba con una comida preparada pero un lugar vacio…

O así lo parecía, sentía como si estuviese viviendo solo como siempre había estado y su casa se ordenase mágicamente.

Sakura se encerraba y el no entendía por qué, anteriormente ella comía con él en la mesa, tal vez no hablaban mucho pero le hacía compañía cuando el no salía con Tenten…

Pero desde aquel día en el que fueron al puente y tuvieron aquella conversación Sakura no había vuelto a pasar tiempo con él, a menos que fuese realmente Necesario…

Lo cual consideraba un pequeño problema pues esa noche se festejaba la susodicha velada y no tenía la menor idea de si Sakura le acompañaría, después de todo ella estaba en todo su derecho de rechazarle…

Ese día el había tenido el día libre pero se la había pasado fuera la mayor parte de la mañana, para cuando regreso Sakura apenas había terminado de ordenar las cosas y estaba subiendo las escaleras y cuando escucho como la puerta se cerró seguramente detrás de ella ya no volvió a escuchar que esta se abriese.

Se estaba comenzando a preocupar, ella no había salido en todo el resto de la tarde y no escuchaba sonido alguno proveniente de su cuarto, así que se decidió y subió las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta de ella, alzo su mano y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la manija de la puerta esta se movió por si sola y la puerta se abrió frente a él dejándolo ver una melena rosa y unos ojos color esmeralda observarlo fijamente.

-Neji –dijo ella algo sorprendida al verlo ahí de pie- ¿Necesitas algo? –Le pregunto bajando la mirada-

-No, es solo que no habías salido en toda la tarde…

-Estaba leyendo un libro y me quede dormida… ¿me llamaste antes? –Sakura lo miro de nuevo y el negó con la cabeza- ya veo...

-¿Iras al baile?

-¿No quieres que vaya?

-No, te equivocas, claro que quiero que vayas… Pero pensé que tal vez te habías arrepentido

-No seria correcto, yo acepte acompañarte y Tenten se tomo la molestia de comprarme un vestido para la ocasión…

Neji asintió entonces y estaba por irse pero se detuvo y la observo de nuevo

-¿Estas molesta conmigo?

Sakura lo miro confundida

-¿Por que abría de estarlo?

-Pareces molesta de cierta manera –contesto el- no hablas conmigo en todo el día, pareciese como si quisieras evitarme de alguna forma, te encierras en tu habitación cuando me encuentro en casa y cuando no estoy te aseguro de que andas por la casa con comodidad, ¿hice algo para que estuvieses molesta?

Sakura se quedo en silencio observándolo, no esperaba que el fuese a hablar de la situación, al menos le parecía un hombre serio y no se le paso por la mente que el fuese a tomar su comportamiento en cuenta.

-No estoy molesta, no podría estarlo…

-¿Tiene que ver con Tenten?

Ella guardo silencio sintiéndose incomoda y pensando detenidamente que debía responderle, ¿que debía de decirle? ¿Que su novia se sentía amenazada por su presencia? ¿Que ella estaba sintiéndose demasiado cómoda a su lado? Que cuando lo tenia demasiado cerca se sentía nerviosa y le entraban unas enormes ganas de abrazarle y estar con él todos los días de esa manera… que deseaba más que nada recibir un beso de el…

No podía hacer algo así, no podía hacerle algo a si a Tenten ni mucho menos a ella misma…

Se convertiría en algo que había odiado desde hace mucho tiempo, sería como Sasuke cuando se acostaba con alguna otra mujer…

Se degradaría como mujer…

-¿Sakura? -le hablo el ojiperla con voz suave y calmada, ella se mantenía quieta, lo observo a sus hermosos ojos y sintió ganas de llorarse sentía como una estúpida, se mordió el labio inferior y aunque no estaba dispuesta a hablar debía hacerlo-

-Yo… es solo que

-¡Hey! Sakura, Neji! Ahí están –hablo con voz animada un Lee desde el pie de las escaleras saludándolos y acercándose a ellos tranquilamente, Sakura sonrió aliviada de verlo ahí de pie, hacía tiempo que el pelinegro no los visitaba y le alegraba de sobremanera que hubiese interrumpido toda aquella conversación que seguramente traería problemas-

-Lee hace mucho que no te veía –El Hyuuga sonrió inevitablemente, Lee había sido su amigo desde hacía años atrás y aunque había interrumpido una conversación que parecía contener algo importante no le dio mucha importancia- ¿habías tenido mucho trabajo?

-Si –sonrió ampliamente – Sabes como es mi jefe, cuando está molesto tiende a aumentarnos el trabajo, ¡pero no hay nada de lo que no pueda encargarme!

Sakura rio ligeramente al ver su energía y su positivismo…

-En fin ya que tengo algo de tiempo libre quería saber si Sakura estaba ocupada

-¿Sakura? –pregunto Neji confundido-

-Por supuesto –contesto Lee mirándolo con una sonrisa y observo a Sakura-¿te gustaría salir conmigo un rato?

Sakura se quedo fuera de sí e involuntariamente observo a Neji, este le devolvió la mirada y Sakura no supo interpretarla por completo…

-Si Neji no me necesita más por el momento creo que si tengo algo de tiempo

-No será durante mucho rato, solo me gustaría platicar contigo y no se salir al parque si así lo deseas, deberías salir de vez en cuando y no estar aquí encerrada o comenzaras a parecer un fantasma si no dejas que el sol te ilumine de vez en cuando…

Sakura se rio de nuevo un poco y asintió observando de nuevo a Neji como pidiéndole permiso, después de todo esa era la excusa perfecta para huir de toda aquella situación y de paso podría pasar un rato con Lee que se había convertido en un buen amigo para ella

-Claro... –respondió Neji- solo recuerda que saldremos, no me gustaría llegar tarde –mintió, y se dirigió escaleras abajo-

Lee se quedo de pie al lado de Sakura extrañado pero sonrió un poco y observo a Sakura

-¿Lista?

La ojijade se observo así misma, su vestuario era sencillo, un vestido de tirantes con líneas horizontales naranjas y azules muy finas, y unas sandalias simples pero cómodas. El la observo detenidamente y le sonrió de nuevo

-Te vez bien no te preocupes –con una sonrisa en su rostro la tomo por la mano y comenzó a caminar, Sakura se sorprendió un poco por ello y observo a Neji que estaba en la cocina y los miro salir de la casa, en los ojos de él pudo observar cierta molestia, y se pregunto por un momento si se debía a esa situación…

El día estaba ligeramente nublado, no parecía como si fuese a llover pero ella estaba segura de que si se presentasen mas nubes en el cielo seguramente caería agua de él. Lee la soltó de la mano y comenzó a caminar al lado de ella tranquilamente y en silencio, cosa que extraño a Sakura, aunque ese silencio resulto ser cómodo para los dos.

Tras caminar algunas cuadras Lee por fin decidió hablar sin mirarla

-Sabes Sakura, cuando te vi la primera vez en esa situación tan peculiar –y con ello una risa ligera abandono los labios de lee– me pareciste una chica realmente hermosa –continuo- hay algo especial en ti no se si son tus ojos, tu sonrisa o tu cabello tan singular le dijo y la observo, ella lo observaba algo avergonzada pero con un puchero en su rostro muy peculiar, eso hizo que Lee se riera esta vez un poco mas fuerte- lo digo en el buen sentido, tu cabello es hermoso… Mi punto es que jamás había conocido a una chica como tú… y sin embargo pude ver en tus ojos tristeza… y aun con todo eso seguías luciendo realmente linda –suspiro ligeramente y observo el parque al que esperaba ir, caminando hacia él con ella siguiéndole a un lado - sonara absurdo de mi parte pero si me lo permitieses me gustaría poder intentar algo conti…

-Lo siento Lee –hablo ella de pronto interrumpiéndolo, se detuvo haciendo que el también lo hiciera y se girara para verla a los ojos- yo… no podría

Y entonces Lee pudo ver incomodidad en ella así que alzo sus manos en señal de que estaba bien

-descuida yo entiendo –hablo y le sonrió tranquilamente- lo menos que deseo es incomodarte, sabía que probablemente sería precipitado pero deseaba intentarlo por lo menos

-Lo siento

-No –negó el y dio unos pasos hasta ella- está bien vamos por un helado si te parece

-Claro

Y caminaron hasta el parque y dentro de el había un puesto de diversas cosas entre ellas vendían nieves, raspas, licuados y aguas de diferentes sabores. Sakura eligió un helado de chocolate y fresa mientras que Lee eligió uno de vainilla, caminaron durante unos momentos y tomaron asiento en una banca mientras reían por las historias de Lee acerca de su infancia al lado de Tenten y Neji, como habían sido sus días en la escuela y como su maestro le enseño mucho a el acerca de la vida y las metas que uno se propone, el hecho de que nunca debes de rendirte ante nada, aun si la situación parece no pintar nada bien…

-¿Así que tuvieron a un maestro muy enérgico no es así?

Lee sonriendo asintió

-Aun lo veo de vez en cuando, a veces le digo a Neji y Tenten que salgamos todos juntos pero los dos están tremendamente ocupados con su trabajo, y no sé si lo haigas notado pero Neji es muy entregado a lo que sea que haga –Sakura asintió y el siguió hablándole- es muy cuidadoso con todo y demasiado responsable, incluso puede llegar a parecer un amargado a veces, pero para el todo tiene que hacerse bien, o al menos se exige así mismo siempre… -se quedo en silencio algunos momentos y la pelirrosa lo observo detenidamente ,antes de probar de nuevo su helado hablo mirando hacia el frente-

-¿Cómo se hicieron novios?

Lee entendió rápidamente a que se refería y sonrió ciertamente intranquilo ante la pregunta

-Ellos... –pensó brevemente si estaba bien hablar sobre ello pero continuo aun así- bueno Tenten siempre estuvo enamorada de Neji y siempre se lo hiso saber de una u otra manera, pero Neji siempre fue serio, como ahora, el no pretendía tener ninguna relación, pues como ya te lo eh dicho es muy entregado a su trabajo, y por lo tanto en sus estudios también lo era -se detuvo unos momentos y pensó detenidamente sus palabras hasta dar un suspiro- Fue hasta algunos años en los que comenzaron a salir, yo supongo que Neji decidió darle una oportunidad a Tenten, porque ella ah sido la única mujer que ah podido estar cerca de él -entonces observo como Sakura alzo una de sus cejas sin comprender completamente a lo que se refería- Si, ya sabes siempre ah sido muy serio e incluso puede llegar a ser en ocasiones muy testarudo y perfeccionista como ya te lo dije, eso es algo que tiende a irritar a quien sea

-¿Pero debió de tener más pretendientes no?

-Sí, las tuvo pero no les prestaba atención, y después de un tiempo comenzó a salir con Tenten, yo creo que la quiere ¿sabes? –se quedo serio y con la Mirada fija en su nieve que estaba ya por terminar- pero no lo suficiente

Sakura se le quedo mirando y entonces un sonido se escucho ahí entre los dos, Lee observo su reloj y observo como este se prendía y apagaba señalando el hecho de que ya había pasado una hora, Lee se sorprendió un poco y se metió a la boca lo que restaba de su cono de nieve comiéndolo para después mirar a Sakura que lo observaba atenta.

-Bueno, será mejor que caminemos un rato por el parque si así lo deseas, quisiera hablar contigo de otras cosas más divertidas –sonrió, se puso en pie le tendió la mano a ella para ayudarla y Sakura la tomo poniéndose en pie asintiendo con su cabeza para después sonreírle también con demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza…

…

…

…

…

Pasaban las horas y Neji estaba en su sala recostado en el sofá como pocas veces lo hacia, siempre había algo que hacer y en ese día simplemente no encontraba nada en lo que entretenerse, no había trabajo, su casa estaba totalmente limpia, la televisión era aburrida y lo único aceptable que encontró por realizar fue escuchar música, así que ahí estaba recostado escuchando algo de música clásica para relajarse y tratar de dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas que lo estaban abrumando…

Todos esos sentimientos que lo estaban volviendo loco prácticamente y no le permitían dormir en esas noches…

Y para colmo entre tantos sentimientos había aparecido uno nuevo, en realidad trataba de negarlo completamente y decirse así mismo que era absurdo, el no poseía esa clase de sentimientos en el, era ridículo…

Pero por más que trato de convencerse de que era algo estúpido de su parte término rindiéndose y dándose cuenta de que en verdad estaba sintiendo celos.

-Es una completa estupidez… -hablo con sus ojos cerrados al aire-

-¿Que es una completa estupidez? –pregunto una voz femenina a su lado, Neji abrió los ojos y se incorporo rápidamente, como si estuviese en automático y observo una melena larga y rosa frente a él, con unos hermosos orbes esmeralda que mostraban sorpresa, muy seguramente ante su reacción-

-eres tú, ¿cuándo llegaste? –pregunto el tratando de evadir su evidente sorpresa y su reacción-

-Hace unos momentos –dijo ella olvidando el comentario de el anteriormente- disculpa si tarde, Lee ya se ah ido, ya faltan unas horas para el baile, ¿necesitas que haga algo por ti?

-No –respondió el- será mejor que comiences a alistarte, supongo que tardaras en arreglarte…

-Espero que no sea así, no me gustaría tardar mucho en ello, pero será mejor que vaya arreglando todo

Neji asintió y ella sonrió un poco para después irse caminando hasta su habitación, y solo cuando el escucho la puerta del cuarto de Sakura cerrarse muy seguramente tras de ella soltó un suspiro profundo de alivio, tenia suerte de no haber dicho alguna otra cosa imprudente…

Después de un rato Sakura estaba colocándose su vestido Negro, era completamente sencillo pero a su parecer muy hermoso, no tenia mangas ni nada por el estilo y era largo hasta sus pies pero con una larga abertura a un lado de el que mostraba su pierna izquierda, su piel blanquecina y perfecta resaltaba con el hermoso color negro de su vestido, dejo su cabello suelto y largo caer libremente por su espalda y se puso los tacones negros que tenia para esa ocasión, se observo en el espejo que había en su habitación algo insegura al final de el vestido, porque aunque lo consideraba hermoso comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, aunque se dijo así misma que muy seguramente era porque jamás había asistido a una velada…

-Solo espero que todo salga bien –susurro para sí misma y observo el reloj que se encontraba junto a la cama observando que ya iba siendo hora de bajar, así que salió de la habitación y camino hasta comenzar a bajar los escalones de la casa y pudo observar como Un Neji que ajustaba su reloj en su muñeca levantaba la vista para observarla, se quedo mirándola mientras bajaba y ella se sonroso por ello sintiendo ese nerviosismo de nuevo.

-Estoy lista –dijo al final de las escaleras mirándolo-

El la observo atentamente, sus hombros desnudos y su cabello largo que enmarcaban su rostro sin ningún rastro de marcas, parecía una muñeca de porcelana…

-Te ves… bien –dijo él y sintió que ya la había visto demasiado seguramente ella comenzaría a incomodarse, así que se dispuso a terminar de ponerse su reloj y al hacerlo la miro de nuevo- En ese caso podemos irnos

-si

-Entonces vamos –dijo él y la dejo pasar a ella primero hasta la puerta en donde la abrió para ella saliendo detrás de la pelirrosa y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, caminaron hasta el coche y de nueva cuenta abrió la puerta para ella y Sakura entro en el automóvil con un sonrojo en sus mejillas por todas esas atenciones de las que estaba segura jamás se acostumbraría. Neji entro del otro lado del carro y encendió el automóvil conduciendo hacia donde se llevaría a cabo el baile.

-¿Y… en donde será?

-¿El baile? –Pregunto él y ella asintió- ¿has visto el hotel Blue Royal? –Y Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida, así que el supuso que si sabía de que hablaba- ahí mismo, en el último piso… esta vez decidieron hacerlo en ese lugar

-Ya veo –respondió ella nerviosa jugando con sus manos- es un lugar muy hermoso y demasiado lujoso –hablo casi en un susurro- ¿estás seguro de querer llevarme?

Neji alzo una de sus cejas confundido

-Por supuesto –hablo el- ¿no quieres ir acaso?

-Si –respondió ella- es solo que siento que será algo abrumador

El ojiperla sonrió un poco sintiendo cierta ternura por ella, parecía como una niña asustada ante esa situación.

-No lo será, no te preocupes, estaré ahí

-Seguramente habrá muchas chicas que quieran bailar contigo, y muchas personas que deseen entablar una conversación

-Por supuesto que habrá personas que quieran hablar, después de todo uno no desea pasársela toda la noche bailando

-Pero a lo que me refiero es que… seguramente tendremos que separarnos en algún momento

-No… deja de preocuparte por esas cosas, ahí estaré contigo Sakura, después de todo eres mi pareja de baile.

_Entonces solo estará conmigo por obligación_ –pensó ella y suspiro- Gracias

Los dos guardaron silencio y Sakura pudo divisar entonces después de un rato un edificio imponente y hermoso muy seguramente de unos 20 pisos aproximadamente, había luces azules que lo iluminaban, a Sakura le pareció realmente hermoso y conforme se acercaban sentía todo su nerviosismo en su estomago, Neji entro en el estacionamiento y Sakura noto que estaba repleto de automóviles de lujo y de todo tipo, desde camionetas hasta autos deportivos, Neji encontró un lugar y estaciono el auto saliendo de el camino hasta la puerta de Sakura y le abrió la puerta tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla, ella la tomo con cierta fuerza y nerviosismo de alguna manera deseando que no la soltase aunque precisamente eso fue lo que el hiso, la soltó…

Caminaron los dos uno al lado del otro hasta la entrada en donde les abrieron la puerta y los encaminaron hasta el elevador que daba justo frente a la puerta, Sakura pudo apreciar lo hermoso que se miraba todo a su alrededor, todo tan impecable, con detalles en plateado y azul justo como las luces que habían fuera del edificio y que lo iluminaban…

Al entrar al elevador las puertas se cerraron y este comenzó a ascender lentamente mientras que señalaba en una barra sobre las puertas de este los pisos por los que iba pasando de a poco.

La pelirrosa comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y sus manos y su cuerpo temblaban ligeramente, observando fijamente la barra y la luz que iluminaba los números de los pisos que iban pasando, se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente y sintió la mano de Neji posarse en su cintura, sujetándola con cuidado, ella se exalto un y lo observo con un ligero sonroso en sus mejillas

-No sucederá nada –hablo él con la confianza que solo el podía poseer en un momento como ese, Sakura supuso que el simplemente debía de estar ya lo bastante acostumbrado a eso…

-Lo siento, es solo que…

Y las puertas del elevador se abrieron, haciendo que ella guardara silencio y observara involuntariamente hacia el frente.

El lugar era bastante amplio y había gente bailando, unas de pie simplemente platicando, algunos otros reían y unos mas se carcajeaban con fuerza, la música sonaba con suavidad y entonces la gente comenzó a girar su vista hacia la puerta del elevador, justo en donde Neji y Sakura estaban.

Sakura se sintió pequeña ante todas esas miradas y solo atino a sonreír un poco, mientras que Neji comenzaba a avanzar aun sujetándola de la cintura, escucho como susurro algo pero no le fue posible escucharlo

-¿qué? –le pregunto mirándolo-

-todo estará bien –dijo el mirándola y ella solo asintió, las personas comenzaron a acercárseles, personas que Neji conocía, y aunque no les hablaba demasiado el sabia la razón por la cual estaban ahí… Curiosidad.

Curiosidad por saber quién era la persona que lo acompañaba esa noche, muy seguramente esperaban que llegara solo, pero eso no había sucedido, y ahora probablemente estarían ahí de encimosos durante la mayor parte de la noche, hasta no saciar su curiosidad por completo.

Mientras tanto del otro lado del salón estaba Sasuke con una mujer de cabello largo y negro, de tez blanquecina y de labios pintados en un tono rojo pasión… Su vestido era largo y de un tono azul rey que resaltaba sus ojos de el mismo color, ella se mantenía hablándole a Sasuke mientras que el se mantenía en total silencio, parecía fastidiado de estar ahí hasta que un joven se acerco hasta el

-¡Hey! Al parecer Neji ya llego y todos están diciendo que ah venido con una mujer realmente hermosa

-¿Debería importarme? –respondió el con fastidio

-Creí que tal vez ya la habrías visto, yo eh tratado de dar con ellos pero entre tanta gente me es casi imposible

-Deja de perder tu tiempo en esas cosas, me parece estúpido

-¿Te parece estúpido querer conocer a la mujer hermosa? ¡Por favor! –respondió el muchacho, pero al ver el rostro de molestia de el pelinegro este guardo silencio unos momentos- ah mejor me voy a seguir buscándolos –y se alejo de ahí dejado de nuevo a Sasuke con la mujer que lo acompañaba

-¿No se supone que tendremos que bailar con ciertas parejas? –Pregunto la mujer para tratar de sacarle algunas palabras a su sexy pareja-

-Si –respondió el para la sorpresa de ella- una idea ridícula departe de mi padre, sus mejores trabajadores bailan con sus parejas como alguna especie de estúpido reconocimiento…

-A mi me parece entretenido –contesto ella, pero no obtuvo respuesta departe de el- pff…

…

…

…

…

Sakura ya había saludado a más gente de la que esperaba saludar y su nerviosismo se había ido de poco en poco, Neji seguía ahí a su lado y la gente estaba dándole muchos cumplidos con relación a su apariencia, su sonrisa, su cabello, sus ojos, su vestido, aparentemente todo les parecía lindo, no sabía si seria cierto o si solo lo decían porque si,pero le resultaba agradable escucharles decir todas aquellas cosas…

-¿Entonces bailaras con ella no es así? –pregunto un señor de edad avanzada a Neji, parecía una persona muy amable a la vista de Sakura, con todas sus arrugas y su cabello blanquecino.

-Por supuesto –respondió Neji- seria descortés de mi parte haberla traído hasta aquí conmigo y no bailar con ella –el anciano se rio ante su respuesta y Neji sonrió un poco al verlo de esa manera-

-Tienes mucha razón, pues has tenido bastante suerte en haber traído a una mujer tan adorable como Sakura ,seguro y muchos hombres desean bailar con ella

-¿debo asumir que usted también? –respondió Neji de manera cortes el anciano volvió a reírse-

-No por supuesto que no, yo ya no estoy para ese tipo de cosas, solo eh venido aquí a pasar un buen rato –y observo su reloj atentamente para después regalarles una sonrisa a la pareja frente a el- será mejor que vayan preparándose por que en unos minutos mas comenzara el baile…Yo iré por algo de beber antes de que el baile comience –y con eso ultimo se alejo de la pareja, Neji observo a Sakura y ella lo observo a el a la misma vez.

-¿Como comenzara el baile? ¿Hay algo en especial que deba saber?

-Nos mandaran a llamar, bailaremos en la pista de baile –señalo el lugar en donde la gente se encontraba bailando en ese momento la última canción antes de que ellos fuesen llamados- entraremos todas las parejas por diferentes lugares, según por cómo se nos indique

-¿Neji? –Hablo una mujer de cabellos cortos y rojos, de piel morena y ojos dorados- ya va a ser la hora, tu y tu acompañante son la pareja numero 2,acompáñenme por favor, les mostrare el lugar por donde entraran

-Vamos –Neji tomo la mano de ella inconscientemente y Sakura la sujeto sintiéndose de esa manera mas segura, avanzaron entre las personas con cuidado y se colocaron en un lugar alrededor de la pista.

-La canción está por terminar –hablo la pelirroja- van a nombrar a la primera pareja y después a ustedes dos, entraran y eligieran un lugar de la pista para comenzar a bailar

-No tiene que ser uno en especifico?

-No –respondió la pelirroja a la pregunta de la ojijade- elijan el que mejor les parezca solo serán 6 parejas, habrá bastante espacio, la canción durara algunos minutos, no demasiado, la gente podrá comenzar a bailar si así lo desea y ustedes podrán retirarse si así lo desean también

-Bien, muchas gracias –le dijo Neji a la mujer de ojos dorados y esta asintió retirándose de ahí, la canción termino y Sakura se sintió de nuevo nerviosa mientras Neji sujetaba su mano mientras sentía como ella lo sujetaba con más fuerza. Una voz comenzó a escucharse y las personas que habían estado bailando en la pista de baile se habían retirado, la voz de el hombre comenzó a dar un discurso acerca de el gran esfuerzo que realizaban aquellas personas que bailarían en ese momento, de su buen desempeño en el trabajo y de que estaba orgulloso de todos y cada uno de ellos…

-A continuación –dijo la voz del hombre- La señorita Reíla Tatsuhiko y Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura se quedo helada, no sabía si había escuchado bien o todo había sido una confusión y cuando estaba por mirar a la pareja recién mencionada se escucho su nombre-

-La señorita Sakura Haruno y Neji Hyuuga

-Neji que sujetaba la mano de Sakura en alto, entraron a la pista de baile, y ella pudo verlo, sabía que había escuchado a la perfección pues ahí estaba mirándola con aquellos ojos negros que ella conocía perfectamente, aquellos ojos que parecían poder mirar dentro de su ser y saber cada uno de sus pensamientos. Neji se detuvo y se posiciono frente a ella.

Entonces el castaño pudo ver en los ojos de Sakura algo que no había visto en el corto tiempo que había vivido con ella: Miedo

El veía miedo en ella,un miedo puro y comprendió que no era por el baile, ella podría estar nerviosa pero no tendría ese tipo de terror, debía ser por otra razón

La acerco a él y comenzó a bailar con ella sujetándola de la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomando su mano

Escucho como nombraban a las demás parejas y vio como Sakura lo miraba a los ojos, y lo que vio en ella fueron lagrimas, lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, unas tras otras y eso lo puso ansioso, /que estaba pasando con ella?

-¿Que sucede? –hablo Neji cerca de ella, deseando saber por qué estaba en esa condición, pero Sakura negó con la cabeza acercándose a él aun mas tratando de evitar a toda costa el mirar al Uchiha.

Y se preguntaba que hacia el ahí, todo aquello parecía una broma de muy mal gusto, había estado viviendo con un hombre que trabajaba al lado de su ex pareja, de el hombre que la había lastimado tanto.

-Quiero irme por favor –susurro con su voz temblorosa y sus mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas- no… no puedo seguir aquí

Neji escucho como iban nombrando a las parejas restantes y la abrazo mas con su brazo sin importarle realmente que todas las personas los estuvieran observando, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo pero sabía muy bien que ella estaba asustada, lo sentía por que su cuerpo temblaba y las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos lo aclaraban totalmente.

-Esta bien, nos iremos ahora –y escucho como la ultima pareja era pronunciada y bailaron unos momentos abrazados y la gente comenzó a unirse al baile y se alejo de ella unos momentos para quitarle las lagrimas y tomándola de la mano comenzó a caminar entre las personas que estaban por unirse pero que también le hablaban, o no sabía si era a el o no, estaba mas concentrado en sacar a Sakura de aquel lugar, estaba preocupado y confundido. Observo a Sakura y seguía llorando y observaba a su alrededor como buscando a alguien, estaba aterrada y lo sujetaba firmemente de la mano

El fijo su vista al frente y cuando por fin encontraron un espacio libre de gente frente al elevador se giro para verla y detrás de ella estaba el Uchiha…

Y entonces todo pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta a los ojos de Neji…

Sasuke sujeto a Sakura por la muñeca con brusquedad

-¡Sasuke! –exclamo ella asustada soltando la mano de Neji –

-¿Así que ahora andas de puta con el marica de Hyuuga eh?

Se le veía realmente enfadado y alzo su mano molesto listo para brindarle una bofetada a su ex mujer, sintiendo rencor hacia ella inevitablemente imaginándose lo peor de aquella situación.

Pero el castaño frunció el ceño molesto y sin siquiera pensarlo se fue contra el Uchiha brindándole un puñetazo en el rostro, y sentía como si su sangre estuviese hirviendo dentro de el…

Todo era claro ahora…

Sasuke Uchiha era la ex pareja de Sakura, el había sido el que la había orillado a intentar terminar con su vida y al observarlo en el baile había entrado en pánico.

Sasuke soltó la muñeca de Sakura y cayó al suelo por el golpe bien brindado de Neji partiéndose en el acto su labio inferior

-Siempre has sido tú –hablo Neji molesto- ¡tú fuiste el que la lastimo de sobremanera!

-¡Metete en tus propios asuntos Hyuuga! –grito Sasuke y las personas que ya los observaban desde hacía unos momentos atrás se exaltaron al escuchar el grito- ¿Ahora te cojes a otras mujeres mientras tu noviecita no está? –y con aquellas palabras se puso en pie y limpio algo de la sangre que salía de su labio-

-¿Eres demasiado estúpido verdad? –Neji se acerco hasta el de nuevo y sujeto a Sasuke por el saco que traía puesto- ¿Como pudiste atreverte a lastimarla!?

Sasuke se zafo empujándolo con brusquedad

-¡Lo que yo haga con mi mujer no te incumbe!

-¡Ya no es tu mujer! ¡Y no voy a permitir que la lastimes de nuevo!

-Ella se va conmigo lo quieras o no

-No… -hablo la pelirrosa callando a los dos hombres que discutían frente a ella- no… no voy a irme contigo Sasuke –dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos- ya no somos nada –lo observo y sintió un escalofrío, la miraba con ira, ella sabía que el estaría molesto, nunca le gusto que ella se negara a lo que el quería- Yo estoy trabajando para Neji… -y estaba cayendo en lo mismo que hacia antes, le comenzaba a dar explicaciones del por qué no quería, esperando que el comprendiese-

-¿Qué? –cuestiono el Uchiha- ¿como su puta acaso?

-¿!Que esta sucediendo!? –Fugaku se hizo presente frente a toda la gente y Sasuke hizo un gesto de molestia al escucharlo-

-Tu mejor empleado solo está arruinando la fiesta –hablo el pelinegro mientras observaba al Hyuuga-

-Ex empleado –hablo Neji molesto para observar a Fugaku- renuncio, no pienso volver a tratar con su hijo –se giro y observo a Sakura que lo miraba sorprendida y aun asustada por toda aquella situación- vámonos –hablo y la tomo de la mano para dirigirse a el elevador dejando a toda la gente observándolos sorprendido-

-No puedes dejar la compañía nadamas así Neji –hablo Fugaku-

-No voy a seguir trabajando con su hijo señor Fugaku, mis más sinceras disculpas pero no lo tolerare

-¿A donde crees que la llevas? Sasuke que estaba por tomar de nuevo a Sakura pero fue recibido por un golpe departe del castaño empujándolo hacia atrás-

-Mantente a raya Uchiha -gruño el castaño molesto por toda aquella situación y harto de tener que escuchar a Sasuke hablar, toda la gente se mantenía callada y observando con atención todo lo que sucedía, Neji se giro y llevo a Sakura hasta el elevador entrando en el y observaron como el padre de Sasuke lo jaloneaba mientras que las puertas del ascensor se cerraban, y al hacerlo Sakura rompió a llorar, llevándose sus manos hasta su rostro cubriéndolo con la cabeza gacha, Neji la observo y la abrazo con cuidado sin decirle nada, todo aquello debió impactarla de cierta manera, pensó para si mismo.

Y es que quien se iba a imaginar que el Uchiha era quien le había hecho tanto mal a la mujer que conoció aquella vez en el puente, a la mujer que sostenía en esos momentos y lloraba desconsolada como una niña indefensa.

-Siento que todo esto haiga pasado –hablo ella con algunas pausas por los sollozos que acudían a su garganta sin su permiso

-No tienes culpa de nada –hablo el y el elevador abrió sus puertas- no tienes porque disculparte, ven.. –y la rodeo por los hombros con su brazo impulsándola un poco haciendo que caminara con él mientras cabizbaja caminaba la pelirrosa sin decirle nada mas hasta llegar al carro.

Sakura observo las puertas de el gran edificio y observo que nadie venía detrás y se sintió aliviada por ello, observo a Neji que abría la puerta para ella, con su rostro sereno como si nada hubiese pasado

-No debiste renunciar Neji

-No pensaba trabajar al lado de un hombre que se cree lo suficientemente macho como para golpear a una mujer Sakura

Sakura guardo silencio observándolo a los ojos, pero sin poder sostenerle la mirada durante mucho tiempo se giro y entro al auto, Neji cerró la puerta y fue hasta su asiento entrando en el carro lo encendió y la observo durante unos momentos

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Sakura, nada de esto fue tu culpa

-Claro que si –se quejo ella- si no me hubieses ayudado, si no me hubieses llevado a tu casa nada de esto estuviera pasando, seguirías con tu trabajo aun y no hubieses pasado por algo como lo que paso allá arriba en la fiesta –hablo algo exaltada, como si estuviese ciertamente molesta con toda esa situación, seguramente se sentiría culpable, pensó el mientras la miraba-

-Ya deja de pensar en eso por favor –hablo el, esperando que la pelirrosa se tranquilizara, pero fue todo lo contrario-

-¡Como puedes decir eso!

-Sakura, hay otros lugares en los que puedo trabajar créeme

-¡Pero no se trata de eso!

-No estoy molesto, esta mejor así de esta manera ¿está bien? –dijo él mientras se concentraba en salir de el estacionamiento para salir de ahí antes de que el Uchiha decidiese reaparecer para arruinar mas la noche-

-Solo te eh traído problemas –dijo ella observándolo aunque él no hacia lo mismo- será mejor que me vaya

Neji suspiro, ella se complicaba mucho las cosas a su parecer, el no estaba molesto con ella pero ella insistía en irse.

-Sakura, te eh dicho ya que no estoy molesto, no me ocasionas problemas… Todo fue mejor de esta manera está bien? –hablo con tranquilidad como solo el sabia hacerlo-

Sakura guardo silencio mientras lo observaba, ella aun no estaba convencida con toda esa situación pero el parecía tan tranquilo que termino soltando un suspiro largo y ciertamente pesado para girar su mirada al frente.

Neji la observo de reojo durante unos segundos al notar el suspiro y pudo ver como miraba hacia el frente en silencio con sus ojos aun cristalinos por las lágrimas.

-Sakura…

-¿Si?

-No volverá a molestarte

-No lo se... –respondió ella mientras bajaba la mirada y cerraba sus ojos sintiéndose preocupada-

-No era una pregunta –hablo él con su voz aterciopelada- es una afirmación, no volverá a molestarte, de eso me encargare yo.

Y ella lo observo con ligera sorpresa por esas palabras que de alguna manera la hacían sentirse segura, el la hacía sentirse segura…

Pero la pelirrosa sabia que Sasuke Uchiha siempre obtenía lo que deseaba… sin importar que métodos usara siempre lo lograba y si había alguien que se interpusiera en su camino lo quitaría de él a como diera lugar.

Y aun observando a el Hyuuga derramo unas cuantas lagrimas en silencio sin que él la observara, sintiéndose preocupada por el hombre que estaba a su lado, porque él no tenía que estar pasando por todo eso y aun así ahí estaba con ella, llevando a una mujer que solo le había traído problemas, ahí estaba el llevándola a su propio hogar.

Sakura no permitiría que algo le sucediese y para ello ya había encontrado una solución…

Una solución que probablemente le causaría mucho dolor.

* * *

><p>:O! y eh aqui el capitulo 8<p>

En realidad habia tenido unos problemas en todo este tiempo,yo estaba juntada con un chico y en fin me separe de el despues de 3 años y todo esto fue un proceso algo complicado en realidad asi que no tenia cabeza para escribir.

Fue una relacion bastante pesada en realidad y me alegra que haiga llegado a su fin.

En fin la proxima semana espero subir el siguiente capitulo (: y espero que me digan si creen que son demaciado cortos o si estan bien de esta manera.

En fin me despido nos leemos la proxima semana y tengan un buen dia o noche,dependiendo a que hora lean esto haha


End file.
